


Missing

by ddjswx2



Series: 脑洞系列 AU [1]
Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddjswx2/pseuds/ddjswx2
Summary: 如果我忘了





	1. 和男朋友多久没有H了

“卡嘉莉！”  
“哎？！”  
“和男朋友或者老公有多久没H过了？”  
午饭聚在一起闲聊之际，被同事突然点名提出这个露骨问题的卡嘉莉整个是懵圈的。  
“……”  
很显然迟迟未及开口的内容也不单是源自于害羞，有年长些同事在另一边开了口，“卡嘉莉的男朋友，似乎是精算师吧。”  
“啊，是这样的没错。”面对这个较为正常的问题，她终于回神过来点了头。  
“哇，是精算师的话，收入可是超级高的。而且貌似听说，你家那位可是能成为偶像爱豆的那种颜值，所以，如果有超过太久没有H的话，卡嘉莉就要超级注意了。”望着她那双茫然的琥珀金眸，同事接道，“如果男人不再寻索你的身体的话，是很明显的倦怠期，这个时候再有外来诱惑的话，小心被分手哦。”  
“应该……不会这么夸张吧。”卡嘉莉愣住了。  
说实话，她从来没有想过会和阿斯兰分手这种事。他们相识于高一A班，他是开学两个月才过来的转校生。班导师向众人介绍他的时候，穿着校服戴了副硕大的黑框眼镜的阿斯兰看上去窝囊而不起眼。  
“那么，让我们欢迎萨拉同学。”  
稀稀拉拉的掌声响过之后，他被班导师指到了卡嘉莉斜后方的位置。  
外向活泼的她对于新进加入的转学生主动示好，“你好，我是卡嘉莉.尤拉.阿斯哈，欢迎你，萨拉同学。”  
面对她的热情，转学生似乎并不怎么领情，只略略抬了抬眼镜，“嗯。”  
看到他如此敷衍的态度仿似一盆凉水兜头浇下，卡嘉莉脸上的笑容逐渐垮塌。另一边有相熟的男同学嗤笑，“卡嘉莉？！”  
她一记眼刀子飞了过去，随即负气地坐回了自己的座位。  
从那天之后，卡嘉莉对阿斯兰这个书呆子转学生就留下了糟糕的印象。  
不过虽然是同个班，但是两人实际的交际也并不算多，所以这印象属实也没有什么所谓。  
阿斯兰无愧他那副黑框眼镜的书呆子形象，是个功课一级棒的学霸。故此，就算和其他人并没有什么往来也在导师们的守护下，未曾被霸凌。卡嘉莉这边虽然看起来聪明伶俐，但是因为没有怎么放心思在功课上，所以常常会被留堂。  
就这么两个风马牛不相及的人，能发展成情侣全靠了某次误锁器械室的意外。  
安排在室内体育馆里的体育课上卡嘉莉和阿斯兰是领用器械的男女生代表，负责全班学生的体育器械领用归还手续。  
不知道是谁的恶作剧，在两人进入器械室之后锁了门。  
和焦躁拍门的卡嘉莉比起来，阿斯兰要淡定的多，大约是被她吵得不行，难得不问自答地主动开了金口：“放心吧，放学前总会有人来开门的。”  
“谁想和你这种人待到放学？”她背对着他，小声BB。之后依旧执拗地站在器械室门前捣鼓，以期奇迹出现。  
“阿斯哈同学。”一同关在器械室的，其实不止他们两人，还有美玲.霍克，“你要不要过来休息一下？”  
不知道什么缘故，这位不是A班的女生会和他们一起出现在被锁的器械室内。  
“抱歉，因为之前一节课的时候拉了东西在这里，所以就擅自进来了。”  
楚楚可怜的霍克同学是这么解释的，阿斯兰一贯的高冷，没有参与这样的对话中。卡嘉莉虽然人缘不错，但是和不是同班的霍克也算不上有什么交情。于是，没有适合聊天对象的卡嘉莉第一次安静了下来。  
可这毕竟不是她的风格，在四处张望之后，卡嘉莉的视线落到了器械室右侧架子上方的气窗上。虽然它的位置有些高，但是她意识到以自己的体型是完全可以钻出去的，那样的话也就不需要别人来开器械室的门了。  
于是，她没有和另外两人打招呼，自顾自踩着架子开始往上爬了去。托了平时热衷运动的福，手脚灵活的卡嘉莉很快就攀到了窗框，心下窃喜的同时连累了脚下不稳就这么功亏一篑的摔了下去。  
“阿斯哈同学。”在美玲惊叫的同时，失足的少女已经被人稳稳接住了。  
惊魂未定的琥珀金眸里倒映出一张白皙清俊的少年面孔，阿斯兰那副书呆子标志的黑框眼镜被撞掉了。没有了缓冲，直面那双仿似祖母绿宝石般的漂亮眼睛卡嘉莉有数秒的失神，直到听见旁侧美玲.霍克关切的声音，“没事吧，阿斯兰同学？！”  
男生望着被自己公主抱在怀里的她，鹦鹉学舌，“没事吧，阿斯哈同学。”  
“咳。”为了掩饰自己的失态，卡嘉莉并没有感恩戴德反而嘴欠地道了句：“没想到萨拉同学不仅仅是个书呆子。”  
以阿斯兰平素的作为，她完全没有想过对方会主动伸出援手，而且看起来力气还挺大，接住自己的同时也没有露出什么勉强的神色来。  
他似乎从她的眼神里猜到了什么，微微笑了下，“卡嘉莉果然是个女孩子呢。”  
这时候，她才恍惚意识到从自己刚刚摔下来被他抱住到现在，这个人的手一直握在她胸前没有挪动过。  
“……”恼羞成怒的卡嘉莉在挣扎下地站稳之后第一个反应就是暴打登徒子。  
在这之后的整整一年时间里，她与他一言不合就会互相语言暴力。不过卡嘉莉在嘴仗上从来都不占优势，被阿斯兰轰得狠了就会捋袖子动手。  
直到现在，跨入相识的第九个年头，相恋的第八年，卡嘉莉在正常辩论之际依然是辩不赢阿斯兰的。不过正常状态下赢不了，她也总有别的耍赖功夫，可以让萨拉同学俯首称臣。眼下除了本职工作加班太多以外，卡嘉莉的生活当真称得上一帆风顺，甚至安逸到让她完全意识不到，两人有分手的可能。  
倦怠期吗？  
在回家的电车上，挤在人群里卡嘉莉陷入了沉思。  
自从上周生理期结束到今天，阿斯兰确实有超过十天的时间没有来缠她。  
难道说真的有什么情况了？！  
只是这样的胡思乱想，卡嘉莉整个情绪就低落了下来。以至于在公寓楼下遇到管理员的时候也再没有平日里那样活泼的打招呼。  
“我回来了。”  
明知道他不可能这个时间下班，但是卡嘉莉还是习惯性的喊了出来。  
在玄关换上室内鞋，她将手袋放下之后走进了厨房开始准备简单的晚餐。  
这是年前两人刚刚购置的联名房产，但是实际卡嘉莉就只在首付时出资百分之五左右，之后的按揭也都是阿斯兰独自负担根本无需她担心。和她那份吃不饱饿不死需要频繁加班的工作不同，他在金融系统的工作相对轻松、收入优渥。  
这份薪资富足到就算她不工作两人也能保证衣食无忧每年一次国外旅行的程度，只是阿斯兰并没有要求她全职在家，卡嘉莉自己所受的教育和环境也没有让自己成为米虫的可能，所以如今她这份工作不过是自己赚来做零花用的。  
用汤勺搅着锅里的味增之际玄关处响起了熟悉的声音，“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回家！”她在厨房里招呼了声，暂时停下了胡思乱想。  
“你做了什么？”换了室内鞋进来放下包和外套后，走进厨房的阿斯兰一边解袖口，一边好奇的透过她肩头去看灶台上的锅子。  
“抱歉，我今天没有去超级市场，就味噌汤和炒饭。”  
“那么一会吃完晚饭我们一起去超级市场采购些食材吧，好久没有吃卡嘉莉做的牛肉饼了，还是有些想念的。”他双手搂住了她的腰，孩子气地将下巴搁在了她的头顶，就这么黏上了她，直到煮完味增汤，阿斯兰为了帮忙取盘子才分开。  
吃过了饭，他主动负责了清洗善后的工作。  
在八点的时候两人并肩去了附近的超级市场，阿斯兰推了购物车，卡嘉莉走在前面拉着一卷购物单琢磨。站在货架前，只要她一个眼神，他就能会意拿到最正确的物品放入购物车。自然的仿似是结婚多年的夫妻，当然两人事实上也确实是相处很久的情侣了。  
只是十天没有过了，对于阿斯兰来说真的是太不可思议的事了。站在他身边的卡嘉莉，侧眸仰望着那张可以直接出道当偶像爱豆的脸庞，再一次陷入了茫然无措的焦虑情绪中。


	2. 抓紧时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么扔了我的巧克力

结完账之后，在阿斯兰忙着签单之际卡嘉莉已经抱了个纸袋先行往外走了。  
走了没两步被他从后方赶上，一手搭了她肩膀的同时伸出另一手将袋子取了过去。  
“走这么急，去哪里？”  
绕过一个消防水栓之后她脚下暂停，侧眸看他，有些欲言又止，“……”  
“怎么了？”他终于察觉到了女友的不对劲。  
站在路边，卡嘉莉终于忍不住直白的开了口，“应该是你怎么了。”  
“我？！”面对她突然的控诉，阿斯兰略有些意外的瞪大了眼。  
迎着男友那张无辜脸，她头脑一热将脑内盘旋许久的那个问题脱口而出了，“你是不是对我们这段关系倦怠了？”  
话落，看着阿斯兰脸上出现了明显的僵滞神色，她后知后觉地生出了几许懊恼之意，怎么会这么冲动就把这话问出来了呢。  
心下尴尬她微微使力脱开了他揽在自己肩头的那只手，不过这回还没来得及走上一步，就被他再度拦腰拖进了怀里。  
“卡嘉莉是在暗示我什么？”  
他俯首垂眼将她望着，满眼的温柔缱绻，但是捧着她脸的手上却有些强势。  
她不愿就此沉沦，生生别开了眼去不看他，做着倔强的抵抗，“不想和你说话，放开我。”  
“所以，卡嘉莉确定了吗？这段关系究竟是我表现倦怠还是你在逃避？”  
“我为什么要逃避啊，说的我好像很心虚一样，明明就是你的问题吧。”她的性格一如既往，完全受不得激，被他质问之后当即仿似踩到尾巴的小狮子，张牙舞爪的质问。  
“好吧，你说，我哪里有问题？以至于，让你觉得我是倦怠了？”他顺势将手上装满了物品的纸袋搁在了路边的消防水栓上，而后用双手将她的腰环住了。  
虽然现在两人已经离开了超级市场，但是依旧还算是在大庭广众之下，只能庆幸这条路不算主干道，晚上将近十点来往的路人并不算多。  
可但凡有人经过见两人抱着站在这里总会打量一番，此时又有路人经过。至此，被锁进怀里的卡嘉莉终于表现出了女性与生俱来的羞怯窘迫之意，推着他的肩膀，“……阿斯兰。”  
和外表强势实际羞涩胆怯的女友比起来，看上去矜贵守礼的阿斯兰骨子里却并不如是，他对于路人的视线完全不为所动，心无旁骛地望着她，“我想知道自己究竟哪里表现倦怠了？”  
“先放开我，回家再说啦。”她垂了头直往他怀里缩，躲避路人的视线。  
他一面侧身将她挡住，一面坚持道：“不行，我必须现在就知道。”  
“阿斯兰！”确认了路人远去后，她娇怯怯地抬头，琥珀金眸里满是祈求之意。  
“嗯？！”  
迎着他那双坚定的翠色眼眸，卡嘉莉益发觉出了自己的愚蠢，为什么要问他有没有倦怠这种傻问题。  
可如今木已成舟，她被迫如实回答：“已经有超过两周……”  
听她后半段没了声音，阿斯兰追问道：“超过两周什么？”  
被抓着手腕退到墙角的卡嘉莉退无可退，嗫嚅着道：“……那个。”  
其实阿斯兰在她提及倦怠期的时候就大概知道那个究竟是何意了，这时候不过存了心去逗她，装着无辜逼过去追问，“那个是哪个？！”  
在男友不断的追问下，卡嘉莉认命地闭了眼，破罐子破摔，“就是做爱啦。”  
“原来是这样，那么确实要立刻回去。”他微笑地拉起她要走。  
“阿斯兰！”警觉心起的她反手一把扯住，不肯挪步。情急之下甚至想到了消防栓上的购物袋，意图过去取东西拖延时间，“我的巧克力棒还没拿。”  
“这不重要。”他翠色眸里泛起了令她脸红心跳的欲色，大手揽在了她腰际，微微使力，卡嘉莉意识到自己被打横抱了起来。  
她嘴上如此说着，手上却下意识环过他脖颈揽住了。越过他肩头看着渐行渐远的消防栓上的纸袋子，焦急的叫，“放我下来，我的巧克力。”  
“回头再给你买。”一路安抚之下，他抱着她疾步到公寓楼下才松手。  
因为没了夜色的掩映，在公寓楼的照明灯光下她死活要下地。从电梯出来，刷过指纹进入房间之后，他毫无预兆地再度将她抱了起来。  
“阿斯兰！”她失声惊叫，“你干什么？”  
“带你去洗澡。”  
“我会自己去。”她瞪他。  
“抓紧时间。”  
他轻佻的笑，低头在她唇上偷香。  
她推着他肩膀往旁侧躲，“放我下来。”  
推搡闹腾间，他已经轻车熟路将她抱入了浴室，捧坐上了洗手台，微微喘着气去咬她的耳朵回应，“放下来了。”  
卡嘉莉负气捶他肩头，捶不了两下被他捉了手去，拉到怀里去亲。被吻的要窒息之际，他才放开她，那双琥珀金眸里的倔强已经被缭绕的水雾氤氲消散，软软地将他望着，引得他血脉贲张。  
于是，再度捧了她的脸，细细的吻。从眉间、鼻端一点点的亲，最后落到她唇间，带着珍而重之的动情。她在他怀里却犹自在发颤，那种细微的肢体抖动，借着亲密靠抵的身体传达给了他。  
“卡嘉莉。”他含着她的唇边，模糊不清的轻唤她的名字以示安慰。  
其实这种情事与两人间已经是再自然不过了，可是他的姑娘却依旧仿似初夜那般羞涩娇怯。他的手摸到哪里，她就下意识的想要蜷曲起来。  
“……阿斯兰。”她喘息着，想要从他手中挣脱出去，可身体四肢早软成了一团，没有任何自主移动的能力。只能仿佛一颗菟丝草那般，依附在他身上。  
他手指的撤出引发的空虚令卡嘉莉有些难耐的往他怀里蹭了蹭，阿斯兰却仿似没有意识到，一手环在她腰间，另外一手绕过去打开了水龙头清理手上她的体液。  
潺潺水流声似是更激发她的渴望，可是他迟迟没有下一步动作。她眼里的水汽越甚，再顾不上什么矜持双手自他肩头滑落，轻抚着他的肩背往下。  
近到腰侧之际手突然被捉住，她红了眼，看着他扶起自己的双腿，拉高了架到肩头，然后抵着她入口处那些湿意一点点的将自己的分身送了进去。缓缓进到三分之二处，他突然发狠挺腰整个顶了进来。  
瞬间结合的酸胀感逼的她发出了破碎的呻吟，原本扶在他肩头的手指随之用力，指甲无意识的掐入了阿斯兰的背上。  
背上突来的疼痛瞬间瓦解了他的理智，没有给她足够适应的时间，只是象征性得缓了片刻，阿斯兰就开始了大开大合的进出。她被他扳折着腿根撞得直发疼，背抵在身后的镜面上，分不清脸上的究竟是汗还是泪。  
就在这样略有些暴虐的情事中，亦有那一点点的快意聚拢释放，最后形成狂啸的风暴，汇聚席卷了一切。  
她双手攀在他肩头思绪出现了片刻的空白，他将浑身发软的她抱下洗手台，浸入了浴缸里温热的水流中。她突然哭出来，毫无征兆的，软软地捶他，“你把我的巧克力还给我。”  
阿斯兰愣了愣，之后有些被吓到般，忙不迭揽入怀里哄，“我明天给你买一大堆巧克力好不好？”  
“你为什么要扔了我的巧克力。”她还是哭。  
“……”他轻抚她的金发，心下无奈极了。  
夜半时分，他又开始缠她。卡嘉莉睡意朦胧，给的不甘不愿，浴室里那场情事带来的腿根处的酸痛还没缓解，又被他压着狠狠撞了进来。琥珀金眸上登时蒙了层水雾，“你大半夜不睡觉为什么又要？”  
“为了向你证明，我没有倦怠。”他在满足自己欲望的同时也在努力取悦她的身体，握住了她胸前的丰润，轻揉慢捻。她无法控制自己本能的迎合，只能喘息地瞪向他表达情绪，可是眼眸湿润半分作用也无，他的吻落在她眼睛上，逼的她闭了眼。  
听着彼此身体交缠撞击之际发出的声响，益发的脸红心跳。  
最后情潮褪去，他拉着她不让睡，点着鼻尖教训道：“这两周所谓的倦怠究竟是怎么回事，看起来你一点数都没有。”  
经过了阿斯兰的提醒，卡嘉莉才想起来，两人之所以有十天时间没有H过，除却彼此这段时间都频繁加班外更重要的是自己的问题。她有过两天准时下班，但是由于太过疲累就自己睡去的事情。  
看着她恍然大悟的神色，原本摆了说正事表情的男友突然一秒变脸，“本来想要节制些的，可是你居然都这么问了，那么就还是不要了吧。毕竟，不能让女朋友因为这种事而担心的。”  
说着这种话的阿斯兰看起来简直就像个恶魔，卡嘉莉惊悚要逃，被他拦腰拖抱回来。  
“阿斯兰，我不会放在心上的，你也不要再耿耿于怀了。”她的劝解都是徒劳，甚至由于趴在床里背对的缘故完全看不到身后男人的表情。  
他覆在她肩头深深浅浅的摇动，含了她的耳垂伸了舌尖往她耳蜗里钻，她颤栗起来，撑在床上的双手都有些脱力。  
接二连三的情事，她内里敏感地无法再抵受更多的冲击，但是他偏要往那一处撞去。不是没有快感，而是这些快感已经堆积到要将她燃烧殆尽。她被逼到了绝地，尖叫起来，他的欲望被她痉挛的内里紧紧吸附住。  
阿斯兰显然还没有偃旗息鼓的意思她却撑不住自己的身体了，脱力地软倒在床铺里大口喘息。保持着那个亲密结合的姿态，再微小的动静在卡嘉莉体内都足够掀起惊涛骇浪。而他从后方将她捞起，保持背对他的方式叠坐起来的体态调整则引发她另一波的情潮覆顶。  
她内里足够湿润也因为前几次的情潮而足够敏感，这样的体位，于他当然是格外美妙的极致体验。她依附在他怀里侧头靠抵在他颈弯处，感受着每一次向上的耸动，无力的推拒最后汇聚成断续不绝的呻吟逸出口。这次，阿斯兰终于抵着她痉挛的内里释放出来。  
他不单榨干了她的体力也基本耗完了自己的精力，完事后根本没有力气再去冲洗只抽了床头的纸巾粗略清理过彼此就抱着她一道后仰躺倒，卡嘉莉此时连翻身的力气都没有，就这么眼角带泪的睡了过去。

第二天午饭后，阿斯兰在会议间隙接到了信用卡开户行发来的消费信息。  
看着上面的金额，他略略有些不快的皱了眉。  
不用想，这肯定是请假在家的卡嘉莉去超级市场购买的巧克力。按照平日的一条售价来算，这么多钱她怕是把人家柜台上肉眼可见的巧克力都搬空了。吃这么多垃圾食品，也不怕肥死。  
“萨拉前辈。”  
听到旁侧人的招呼，阿斯兰收起了手机，望向面前红色短发一副职业女性打扮的露娜玛利亚.霍克，新晋加入公司的新人。  
点头回应之后，女新人竟然一副自来熟的样子凑了上来，“前辈看起来有些不太开心的样子，是有什么烦恼吗？”  
被人这么直截了当的问了，惯是注重个人隐私的阿斯兰心下当即生出了几许不快。只是良好的教养让他压抑住了火气，为了维持同事间的基本客套，下意识往后退开一步，勉强敷衍了句，“没什么。”  
“确定吗？前辈，你刚刚看起来是真的有不开心哦。”  
“露娜玛利亚.霍克，我的情绪如何与公司与你的工作并没有任何的牵连关系。我无需也没这个义务告知你，同样，你也没有这个资格要求我。”  
看着阿斯兰突然冷下脸来，露娜脸色也跟着尴尬起来，不过见他自顾自要走忙不迭小跑了几步追上去解释，“很抱歉，前辈。我并不是要探听你的隐私，因为之前和我妹妹聊天，似乎你和她是同所高中毕业的。”  
至此，阿斯兰终于稍稍停下了脚步，只是他并不如露娜以为的是叙旧，反而异样冷漠的开口表示：“关于这种事情，我完全不记得，失陪了。”  
这回，他连敷衍地点头动作都没有，说完这句话后转自匆匆就往前走了。  
新晋的女职员望着那道修长身影的远去，露出了不满的情绪。  
晚间，阿斯兰推掉了应酬在八点前赶回了家。在垃圾收集袋里看到了一堆巧克力的包装袋，转进房间就看见卡嘉莉背对着门口位置侧卧着，不知道是真睡还是假寐。  
进房间后他倒是没有理她，摘了领带脱下外套挂上之后就自衣柜里取了睡衣往浴室去了。洗漱完之后，自另一端上了床。  
靠在床头看了两页书，卡嘉莉突然掀开被子跪坐了起来，气鼓鼓的瞪着自己，“你回来都不说一声的吗？”  
“你不是睡着了？”他颇有些好笑，不过僵着张脸继续若无其事的翻着手中的书页。  
似乎是被戳到了痛处，她一把将他手里的书抽走了，“我现在告诉你我没有睡着。”  
“哦，那早点睡吧。”他突然趋前在她额际落了个吻，随即抖开被子径自躺了下去，“晚安！”  
怔愣了数秒之后，卡嘉莉回神过来，丢了书本将自己大半个身体压了过去，揪他耳朵，掐他鼻子的闹腾，“什么晚安啊，你起来，不准睡！”  
他将她从昨晚十点多折腾到凌晨三点，害的她到点通勤却连床都下不来只能告假一天。下午跑去买了巧克力还以为能接到他电话，结果什么都没有。  
好容易挨到他下班，竟然也不打算同她说点什么就要睡觉！  
被她闹腾了好半天，阿斯兰也撑不下去了，不得不举手投降申请免战，最后靠着床头半坐起来，略有些戏谑地看向她，“不急着睡觉的话，那我再向你证明下，我没有倦怠？”  
见他欺身过来，卡嘉莉捂住领口急速往后退，全无概念地径直退到了床沿眼看着就要倒栽葱下去，幸而阿斯兰眼疾手快，将她提了回来。  
这回，阿斯兰如她所愿的主动开了口，不过是用吼得， “这么不小心，摔下去怎么办？”  
吼完，对着她那双琥珀金眸里惊魂未定的委屈，他一时又心软下来。沉吟了片刻，伸手将她那头金灿的头发揉乱，随后盯着姑娘幽怨的视线，有些不自在地道了句，“对不起，我刚刚态度有点过分，但其实并不是要指责你什么，我只是担心你伤到自己。”  
听了这话，原本情绪低落的卡嘉莉瞬间又来了精神，一扫之前的委屈巴巴再度张牙舞爪的往他身上扑去，捶打掐捏，“这究竟是谁的错啊！还不是你吓我。”  
“这有什么可怕的？”他容忍她玩闹过一通突然正色起来，卡嘉莉被他握住了手腕，随即就觉得世界在眼前倒了个，被他扑倒在床褥间。他居高临下将她望着，翠色眸中有隐忍的欲色。  
除此之外，更明显的是她感知到自己腰间抵着他蠢蠢欲动的某部分。  
原本气势汹汹的卡嘉莉这时候终于羞涩起来，别开眼不敢再看他，曲起小手轻轻地锤在他肩头，嗫嚅着拒绝，“不要啦……”  
“不用怕。”他扣住了她的手，用亲吻一点点化解了她的坚持。  
衣物散落开来，她双手揽在他脖颈处，迎合着他的撞击。那些破碎的嘤咛声并非是痛苦，而是体内被他牵起的难以承受的堆叠快意。  
在她因高潮袭来紧绷的体内，他也迎来了极致的快乐。当晚做完这一次之后，他没再丧心病狂，放她安稳睡去了。  
隔天卡嘉莉终于可以准时出现在公司，一天没有开工实际工作量倒也没有激增或者减轻。项目没有交付完成毕竟基本上都是要看客户需求随时更改设定。阿斯兰那头倒是刚刚交付完成了新项目的模型设计和结算工作，所以这两天才有充沛的精力去设计卡嘉莉。


	3. 所以，是喜欢吗？

时隔一天的再见，午餐时分相聚时众人又有了新的话题。  
三五名年龄与卡嘉莉相仿的同期，叽叽喳喳地从晚间收看的电视剧转到了学生时代的恋爱相关，“呐呐，卡嘉莉，学生时代交往的人，是现在的男朋友吗？”  
“是吧。”突然被cue，她有些意外地呆呆答了。  
米丽雅莉亚.哈乌发出了艳羡的惊呼，“那是从什么时候开始交往的呢？”  
“你这么突然的问，其实我也不是很确定。”卡嘉莉放下了手里的饭团，有些发愁地挠了挠脸颊，“这么算的话，也许可能是毕业联考之前几个月吧。”  
“哎，那，是谁先告白的呢？”  
这个问题，卡嘉莉答得很痛快，“没有人告白。”  
“骗人，怎么可能没有收到告白就答应交往呢？”  
“因为好像也没有特意要拒绝的理由啊。”  
卡嘉莉一脸的坦然，事实上关于她和阿斯兰交往的部分细想起来确实没有谁先告白这回事。甚至在当年被误锁入器械室之后有将近大半年的时间，她和阿斯兰是处于一种微妙的互看不顺眼的状态。  
那时候借着器械室被撞掉眼镜的契机，众人清楚了这位成绩优异的转学生并不是个书呆子脸，反而是长相俊美的校园偶像。再加上他略有些冷傲的为人，变得异常受女性同学的欢迎。  
这样的阿斯兰和卡嘉莉之间的不对付很快就人尽皆知，以至于卡嘉莉暗地里受到了不少排挤和针对。譬如被锁洗手间，课桌里被丢死去的老鼠之类的，不过由于本身性格缘故，她对于女生间的这种霸凌行为并没有什么感觉。  
毕竟在男生群体里卡嘉莉.尤拉.阿斯哈还是极受欢迎的，这在相当部分抵消了女生群体杯葛她的影响。  
阿斯兰似乎也是从那时候开始，对她逐渐有了态度上的改变。听说她的置物柜被盗，书本都被扔了，专门将自己的送过去。知道她鞋柜隔三差五会被破坏，他特意守在体育课间抓到了现行犯，交到教导处去记过处分。看到她被人在洗手间里泼湿了上衣，还脱下外套给她。  
当然，事实上以卡嘉莉的为人愿意借外套给她的男生不少，但是没有一个是在众目睽睽之下，如同阿斯兰这般仿似校园偶像剧男主般直接为她披在肩头的。  
他几次三番英雄降临之后，针对她的这种霸凌行为终于逐渐消失。  
在这个阶段两人也顺利升入了高中二年级，正式分班。  
阿斯兰成绩优异，自然留在了A班，她则是因为下班学期的堕落降到了B班。  
大抵是应了距离产生美这句话，这之后两人再见面就没再有剑拔弩张的火药味了。起码，阿斯兰不再出言不逊，通常情况下，他安分守己她也是不会平白无故去招惹他的。  
段考的时候，因为学籍号的缘故两人再度坐到了久违的前后排。他提早交卷，经过她身边时状似无意往她身上砸了个什么东西。突然遭受到袭击的卡嘉莉差点就要叫出来，直到发现他砸过来的是个纸团后忙忙按住了，随即有些茫然地看向少年挺拔的背影。  
整个考场，像她这样目光痴缠少年的女生不少，监考老师在收回阿斯兰的试卷之后不得不拍打教鞭，提醒大家距离最后的交卷时间还剩二十分钟。  
至此，卡嘉莉才回神过来，翻开了纸条上面赫然是最后两道数学大题的解答方式。  
卡嘉莉瞬间憋红了脸，他究竟是怎么知道自己不会做这道题的呢？  
在考试结束后找到阿斯兰对质时，他面无表情同她道：“根本不用看，你肯定不会做。”  
“我有这么差劲吗？”她捏紧了拳头，愤愤然的瞪他。  
这时候，原本面无表情双手插袋的他突然伸出一只手来，撑到了卡嘉莉旁侧的墙面上。少女满眼茫然的看着他的动作，直到他突然俯身凑过来才满脸发烫的后贴到了墙壁上，“你想干什么？”  
阿斯兰却没有回答，越靠越近仿似要和她接吻。这时候原本伶牙俐齿的卡嘉莉一句话都说不出来，只睁大了那双惊惧的琥珀金眸将他望着。以她的视觉角度看过去，他那张极近俊秀精致的脸庞占据了整个视野。眼睫微阖，睫毛浓眉纤长，鼻梁挺直，皮肤好到几乎零毛孔。他的鼻尖与她的险险擦过，有热量自他身上辐射过来，她下意识地闭了眼。  
感受到他温热的吐息笼在耳侧，那矜贵优雅的声音幽幽地传来，“不然你怎么会从A班降到B班？”  
她倏然睁眼，看着他站直身体退开一步后双手抱臂那副趾高气扬的样子。  
“阿斯兰！”少女脸上红意更甚，那抹红甚至妖娆地自劲后蔓延到了水手服的衣领之内。  
他突然泛起邪念，想要探究水手服下那具年轻身体上是否也遍布了这样的绯红之色。被这样充满色气的意识惊到，阿斯兰转头快速离开，剩下犹似烧红的虾子般在那独自愤懑蹦跶的卡嘉莉。  
期末成绩放榜，卡嘉莉靠着阿斯兰那两道大题的作弊成绩拉分回到了A班。  
彼此关系终于恢复正常，她依旧坐在他左前排的位置。在阿斯兰的主动之下，卡嘉莉越来越习惯找他问习题。久而久之，她开始关心他。  
“你今天怎么脸这么红？发烧吗？”迎着她全然没有杂念的琥珀金眸，阿斯兰眉毛一低，往左侧别过了头，“没有。”  
看出他神色异常，卡嘉莉知道事情不简单，追在屁股后面问，“阿斯兰，你肯定有哪里不对劲的是不是？”  
“没什么事，不是大问题。”  
他越是如此躲闪，卡嘉莉当然越是觉得不对劲。不过在她锲而不舍的追逐下，阿斯兰终于还是不得不说了。  
“什么，你在上学的路上遇到了性骚扰？”少女全然没有防备的惊呼出来。  
阿斯兰有些头疼的苦笑，“不是性骚扰这么严重啦。”  
“有那种社会人说要和你援交哎。”卡嘉莉怒气冲冲的样子，好像被不良大叔骚扰的对象是她自己一样。  
跟着的第二天早上，阿斯兰不出意外的在家附近的便利店里看到了卡嘉莉。  
“早上好！”少女拎着便当装作巧遇一般出现。  
他露出了由衷的笑容，克制不住的伸手去揉了她的金发，“早。”  
从头到尾卡嘉莉都没有标榜或者说特意指出自己是来陪他上学的，她甚至异想天开的借口说是他家这边的便利店的饭团好吃所以才一大早坐电车过来。  
阿斯兰从头到尾都没有揭穿她，就好像在自己最初站出来帮卡嘉莉时候那样，难得糊涂。  
这之后直到联考期她都会过来陪他上学，真正的风雨无阻。  
高三那年的情人节，他早起上学的路上突然朝她要巧克力。  
“哎，你这么突然的，其实我并没有准备啊。”她抓下了蒙在脸上的围巾，面露难色。不过四下里张望了一圈之后，还是跑去了路边的自动售贩机。  
“萨拉同学，情人节快乐。”她将巧克力捧在手心，笑容就像是黑夜里的光束，而他就是那迷途的旅人，俯身靠了过去。  
这次，他吻了她。  
是从那些男生的交谈话题里听到的所能想象的最亲密的接触，纯稚的少年，仅只是单纯的唇瓣厮磨。她的笑容僵在眼里，突然化作眼泪纷落。  
“卡嘉莉，你不喜欢吗？”他受到了惊吓，手忙脚乱的去擦。  
“不是的……”她摇头，自己也不知道怎么去形容那瞬间的震撼。  
“所以，是喜欢吗？我？！”他屈膝稍矮了她半个头，小心翼翼的向她求证。  
她红了脸，将巧克力塞到了他怀里，随后独自往前走了。  
阿斯兰愣了愣，忙不迭追了上去，然后一把抓住了姑娘的手。  
她斜睨了他一眼，想要挣开，不过晃了几下都没有如愿，最后也就这么默认拖手了。  
天际有冰凉的雪花落下来，纷纷扬扬，仿佛是天使的祝福，覆盖了天地的莹白。


	4. 实在是太讨厌了

阿斯兰难得准时下班，六点多的光景，正赶上城市最繁忙的交通高峰期。  
不过因为提前知道卡嘉莉要加班，所以他也就不急着挤地铁回家。先去了附近的便利店，买了饭团和饮料，在休息区解决晚餐之后摸出了笔记本电脑开始工作。  
将近八点的时候接到了卡嘉莉的讯息——今晚不回去，要通宵。  
微微皱了眉，他拨了她的电话，“要给你送些宵夜吗？”  
“好啊好啊。”她在那头很欢快。  
收起电脑，背上肩头，他推门走出了便利店。  
“阿斯兰！”  
擦肩而过的女子突然出声，他迟疑地站住，“……露娜玛利亚？”  
自从上次她借故探听自己的隐私之后，阿斯兰与这位新人就不太来往了。反正业务上的问题有另外带新的同事负责教导，他也懒怠勉强自己去交际。  
“你今天不是准时下班的吗？怎么没有回去呢？”露娜看着这个点还未离开的阿斯兰，满眼好奇  
“啊，有些突发情况。”敷衍地点了头，阿斯兰就想离开。  
露娜也没有怎么纠缠，往旁侧让出一步，这时候阿斯兰才瞥到了她身后还另外跟着的什么人。不过没有特意停留，也没有专门打量，他径直离开了。  
和卡嘉莉不太去他公司的行为不同，阿斯兰基本算是卡嘉莉公司的常见访客。起码她那一干相识的同期组员大多是认得他的，看到阿斯兰亲自送宵夜上门，几人极为自觉捧各自回了办公室，将茶水间休息室留给了小情侣。  
四下无人，卡嘉莉也不再矜持，双手一伸圈住了男友的腰，主动投怀送抱上去了，“我真是不想工作了，一个稿子改了十好几版，还不满意。”  
他双手环抱着她，微笑道：“不满意的话，你可以选择离职的。”  
“可是离职再找工作也还是一样的啊。”卡嘉莉挫败地靠在他怀里，叹了口气。  
“其实，我有另外较轻松的职位提供给你。”他低了低头，与她的额际轻触。  
她抬了眼去看他，并没有意识到这是个陷阱反是双手顺势揽上了他的肩膀，“说来听听？”  
“成为萨拉太太啊。”  
卡嘉莉对于阿斯兰提供的职位呆滞了两秒，突然恼羞成怒，原本揽着他肩膀的双手移到脖颈处收紧威胁，“阿斯兰！”  
虽然被扼住了咽喉，但是阿斯兰依旧满脸笑意，全然没有半分被人生威胁的惊恐。在他满眼温柔的注视影响下卡嘉莉也只是作势掐了半天，最后悻悻地收回爪子，脸上微红地想要逃避，“不早了，我要回去加班了。”  
这时候他单手一捞，却将她再度拖入怀里，凑在她耳边暧昧道：“萨拉太太，你真的不想知道这份工作的薪资福利吗？”  
“不想。”她嗫嚅着嘴硬。  
“真的不想？”他的手并不满足于在她腰部摩挲，有些蠢动的念头。如果不是理智知道两人这会还在卡嘉莉公司的茶水间，恐怕事情就不会好了。  
最后，阿斯兰松开手让她脱身出去。整了整衣服，姑娘脸上烧热地斜睨了他一眼。  
“卡嘉莉！”他声音微沉，“别再用这种眼神看我，不然我可不能保证自己会做出什么来。”  
听着他如此直白开口的调戏，她尖叫起来，“你真是太流氓了。”  
“你确定这就流氓了？不然试试真正流氓的？”他作势站起来再拉她，吓得卡嘉莉拔腿就跑。  
虽然阿斯兰以过来送宵夜的名义实则欺负了她一通，但是最后卡嘉莉还是将他送下了楼。甚至在明知道大厦里各处基本都有监视器镜头的前提下，都主动踮脚送吻。  
拥吻之后，乖巧靠在他怀里的她道：“我明天中午应该就能回家，可以去你公司等你吃午餐。”  
“难道你以为用这餐饭就能补偿今晚我独守空房的损失？”他单手轻佻地捏了捏她的下巴，翠色眸里泛着她熟悉的欲色。  
“阿斯兰！”她气鼓鼓地打开了他不规矩的手。  
他似乎很乐意看到她跳脚的样子，似乎是从学校时代就开始升起的怪癖。  
那时候她明明被一众女同学霸凌，可是却没有掉过一滴泪也没有任何悲伤示弱的表现，对那些刻意的刁难排挤完全不在意。听说了那些女孩子越来越过分的行为，阿斯兰知道自己再不能放任了。  
就算器械室里的争执双方都有问题，可是从卡嘉莉被欺凌开始却已经标识着天平的倾斜。很显然，她是由于他的关系沦落至此的。  
所以，他一反常态，亲自介入了霸凌事件，也就此让卡嘉莉正式走入了自己的生命。  
眼下，看着被自己再度逗到炸毛的女友，阿斯兰俯身在她颊上落了个求和的吻，“我要回去了。”  
“不送！”她站在那里，生闷气。  
不知道具体是从什么时候开始的，这人在她面前说话做事变得下流又无耻，但是面对她之外的公众却是温文有礼，稳妥持重。  
只要想到自己完全没有办法揭穿他的这种假面具，卡嘉莉就觉得很受伤。  
阿斯兰.萨拉，真的是太讨厌了。


	5. 你答应了

因为一通电话，露娜下到餐厅的时候晚了些，整栋写字楼的员工基本都会到此地用餐，这个时间段基本已经没有空位。点了餐食之后她四顾一圈，意外看到角落四人座只有一人占位，搬着餐盘想要过去搭桌之际发现阿斯兰先一步落座。  
之后，露娜发现他甚至主动和先前占位的女性交流起来。虽然只是分发食物餐具这类稀松平常的行为上，可阿斯兰的眼神和脸上神情都是她前所未见的。  
本来就是预想过去拼桌的露娜看到这里再没有迟疑地过去了，“抱歉，没有位置了，可以一起坐吧？”  
阿斯兰不咸不淡的点了个头，“啊，嗯。”  
身边坐着通宵加班后的卡嘉莉，明显精神不济，坐在餐厅里表情有些木讷。面对和自己打招呼的红色短发的姑娘，反应慢了不止一拍，怔怔地看着她在自己面前坐下，“自我介绍一下，露娜玛利亚.霍克。你是新来的吗？”  
“卡嘉莉。”另一边的阿斯兰倒是没有强求卡嘉莉的反应，揉了揉她的额发，抢先代为打招呼和介绍，“我太太。”  
“……”  
在露娜心惊之余，卡嘉莉原本宕机的大脑也终于重启成功了。扭头斜睨了他一眼，心里当然是想要质问他为何胡说八道，但是碍于外人在场没有太过直接的表态，只是明显沉下了脸色。  
不过接下来这餐饭氛围还算不错，露娜是个活跃的性格，虽然不能说两人完全三观相合，但是部分话题上的观点也能引得卡嘉莉颇有共鸣。  
吃完了饭，阿斯兰送卡嘉莉去车站，露娜难得机敏提前道别。  
车站入闸口前，他突然抓了她的手。  
其实毕业之后，两人基本不会在众目睽睽下拖手亲热，毕竟不再是难抑激情的少年。  
“怎么了？”卡嘉莉因此狐疑看他，顺道想起了刚刚午餐时他的胡扯，“还有，我什么时候答应嫁给你了？”  
“昨天我问你是否要做萨拉太太的时候，你也没有拒绝啊。”他抓着她的手，惯是八风不动的面皮上泛起了淡淡的绯意。  
这鲜见的羞涩之意很快影响到了她，缩着肩膀想把手从他那里抽走，“但是我也没答应啊。”  
“可是你并没有拒绝。”他强调这点的同时，捉紧了她的手不肯放。  
“可是……可是……”卡嘉莉自觉要头顶冒烟了，连带地结巴起来，完全不确定自己究竟该说什么。毕竟两人纠缠的地方是地铁入闸口。虽然站在一侧不怎么影响人流交通，可当真是足够显眼的目标，来往路人经过两人身边或多或少都会扫上两眼。  
“我们能不能先找个别的地方谈这件事啊？”挣脱不开手，卡嘉莉退而求其次想离开这里不再被围观。  
“可以。”这回阿斯兰相当痛快，反手抓了她就往地铁站外走去。  
事实上他本来是想在刚刚将订婚戒指套上去的，但是由于一时的失误戒指忘记在办公室里了。  
不好意思明说，只能拖着不让她离开。毕竟以阿斯兰对卡嘉莉的了解，她是一定自己开口要台阶下的，而他只需要适时配合就可以。  
出现了将戒指忘在了办公室的意外，阿斯兰接下来也就不急着送了。等卡嘉莉离开之后返回办公室遇到露娜，她望着他的眼神带了几许深意，在明知道对方面瘫脸的前提下还是不屈不挠地搭话了，“阿斯兰是什么时候结婚的呢？之前，都没有听说过。”  
附近有经过的同事，也被这话题点引爆，完全不顾阿斯兰平日里那副不太好亲近的脾气，瞪大了眼凑过来，“什么？阿斯兰结婚了？”  
“是。”迎着三两同事的震撼之色，他言简意赅地给了肯定答复，不过性格缘故照旧没有透露太多，微微欠身示意八卦时间结束后维持着那张面瘫脸自顾自离开了。  
“哎，结婚了？”  
“天呐，什么时候的事？”  
“说起来，露娜你怎么会知道的？”  
几个人目送他回去办公室在走道上叽叽喳喳起来，最后话题再度回到了新员工霍克身上。  
“今天中午餐厅吃饭的时候，我看到了他的妻子。”  
“是什么样的人啊？”  
露娜沉吟了一番，道：“金发，看上去，并没有什么特别之处。”  
起码短短一顿饭的时间，从卡嘉莉身上她是当真看不出来阿斯兰的喜好。  
就这样，阿斯兰已婚这么个消息就在私下里沸沸扬扬的传播开了。接到迪亚卡调侃电话的时候，阿斯兰正在准备公司新产品的分析报告。  
“茱蒂告诉我，你结婚了？什么时候的事情？卡嘉莉同意嫁给你了？为什么连基拉都不知道？”  
实事求是的说，阿斯兰自认和迪亚卡算不上什么朋友。勉强要论的话，就是彼时同所大学同个专业及社团相处的经历。  
至于基拉，源自同一个幼稚园的缘分，这么多年下来成了他唯一肯认的旧友。当然，除此之外不能忽视的还有基拉和卡嘉莉的关系。由于基拉的父母和卡嘉莉双亲的交情，两人的关系曾经好到彼此身边认识的亲友都认定会成为情侣，当然前提是要没有阿斯兰的话。  
“我没有和阿斯兰结婚啊。”在迪亚卡向男方求证的时候，基拉作为男闺蜜也正在同卡嘉莉确认。  
“那阿斯兰怎么会对外这么说？你们订婚了吗？”基拉如今在网络公司安全部门，是个穿格子衬衫的工科码农。  
“没有，当然没有，怎么可能，你觉得我们如果订婚的话会不通知你吗？”卡嘉莉一叠声的反驳，末了有些气短地道了句，“他只是问我是不是愿意当萨拉太太。”  
“你答应了？”基拉试探。  
“没有，我并没有接受。”  
“那么是拒绝？所以阿斯兰是想用舆论压力强迫你接受？”  
听着基拉的理解，她在这头慌忙帮阿斯兰解释道：“没有这样的事，我只是没搭理他。”  
“卡嘉莉！”听出了她难以自洽的逻辑破绽，基拉在那端有些头疼的扶额，“你虽然没有搭理他的求婚，但是实际并没有拒绝，正常人来看求婚就是成功了，那么他只不过把关系提前宣布了，并没有没什么问题。然后，你们还是应该请我吃顿饭，不，是一周的饭，毕竟你们欺骗了我。事实证明了，你们确实是结婚没有通知我。”  
“哎？可以这样算吗？”卡嘉莉被基拉的话绕晕了，怔怔握着手机迟疑起来。  
“当然，那么就这样说好了，你和阿斯兰必须要请我和拉克丝吃一周的大餐，时间可以你们定，地点按照我说的，最后补足数量就可以了。”  
通话就这样结束了，怕她耍赖，基拉之后还和阿斯兰电话确认过，等到肯定答复后才送上了自己不甚真心的祝福。  
至此不管卡嘉莉如何不愿承认，总之两人这桩婚算是定下来了。  
同时这则消息也辗转传回到双方家长那边，事实上各自父母早已默认两人的关系基本没有任何干预。不管订婚与否，已经视作是彼此家人。  
当然，她迟迟不愿松口结婚很大一部分原因是感觉入籍改姓之后相关系列证件更改的麻烦。对于这部分情况，阿斯兰也不是完全不清楚。起码在订婚之后，他没有逼迫她立刻确定婚期。  
就如同彼时，他主动讨要一块巧克力后莫名其妙就开始的交往。连续两个月最亲密的举动也不过是拖手，举凡姑娘们言谈里提及的那些失礼的过分要求都没有，表现得就如同他对外的那个高材生的样子。  
含蓄，温柔又极为体贴。  
但是这样毫无负担享受甜蜜恋爱的时光并不长久，毕业联考放榜之后，阿斯兰在发现她考分掉出了自己预估学校时那个眼神就开始叫她觉得不安全了。  
“三个多小时。”  
“啊？”卡嘉莉一时没有反应过来，意外地看他。  
“我是说以后我要去看你的话，需要三个多小时。”  
心内估算了下，她得出结论，“这个时间好像比你直接回家还远。”  
“是的。”他点头。  
“那，接下去要怎么办？”  
之前两人是确认过的，她要考到和他同个城市的学校。结果自己却意外掉了链子，落到了第二志愿的学校，与他无端间阻隔了距离。  
被她那双委屈的琥珀金眸望着，阿斯兰不得不收拾了自己的不渝，握住了她的肩膀，微微矮了身体与她对视，“我会打工攒钱多点过去看你的。”  
“真的吗？”她本来已经做好他可能提分手的心理准备了，毕业之后因为地理空间阻隔而不得不告别的感情实在太多。以那样年少的岁月根本无法确认什么，同样也无法给予到对方怎么样确定的承诺。  
最后一根烟花棒落地之后，整个毕业祭也宣告结束。  
接下来，卡嘉莉开始了和各种同窗旧友结伴外出的毕业旅行，大半个月疯玩之后回到家整个人都黑了一圈。在特意去阿斯兰家送礼物的时候，被他抓着手腕上上下下打量了许久，“你怎么晒成这样？”  
“海滩阳光浴啊。”她浑然未觉自己的行为有什么不对的。  
阿斯兰抓着她手腕的手掌立时收紧，皱了眉声音都有些变了，“我没记错你们这次一起出去旅行的五个人里有两个是异性。”  
“对啊，就是那两个和我一起掉到B班之后没有回来的啊。你应该也认识吧，怎么了？”她看着他的神色，满眼的不解。  
沉默了片刻，他摇头，不打算与她正面摊牌，另辟了蹊径同她提议道：“没什么，卡嘉莉，我想了想，我们和基拉他们也没有一起出去旅行过。这次之后恐怕也不太会有机会了，反正还有一个月的样子，我们再去民宿玩一趟吧。”


	6. 你就是我的人了

阿斯兰建议的民宿游得到了基拉的积极回应，他那边刚刚和女神芙蕾告白成功，也正在预备出游计划。于是两人很快就确定了目的地，预定了行程和房间。  
可是卡嘉莉由于之前已经在外跑了大半个月，这次又要出去玩导致了父亲的不满。出发当天未防他不快，是爬墙出去的。  
阿斯兰在墙下接了她之后一转头就遇上了早起去超级市场采购归来的卡嘉莉的母亲，亲眼目睹了这么一出私奔戏码，这位夫人倒是没有动怒的意思。还专门打量了下阿斯兰，“是萨拉家的孩子吧？”  
“啊，是的。非常抱歉，阿斯哈夫人，关于今天这件事不是卡嘉莉的错，是我撺掇她的。如果有任何的责难，请对我发泄就可以了。”  
看着朝自己深深鞠躬的男孩子，她忍俊不禁地笑出声来。这一笑让原本憋着大气不敢出的卡嘉莉放松下来，扯了扯阿斯兰的衣角，“没事了，我们快走吧。”  
“谁和你说没事了的？”卡嘉莉的母亲对着阿斯兰尚能算和颜悦色，视线移到自家女儿身上就自然严厉了起来。  
“想要出去不能走正门吗？什么事情非要这么偷偷摸摸的？”  
“其实……我就想和阿斯兰去旅行。可是爸爸他，有些不高兴。”  
“你要是就这么跑了，你爸爸应该会更不高兴的。”  
听了阿斯哈夫人的话，阿斯兰也反应过来，主动道：“我们还是去和阿斯哈先生打个招呼吧。”  
“别！”卡嘉莉显然是怕父亲的，听说要回去面对下意识就往阿斯兰背后缩起来。  
看着女儿的样子，阿斯哈夫人直摇头，最后阿斯兰表示自己独自进去和阿斯哈先生就卡嘉莉和自己出去玩这件事请假。  
之后，阿斯兰就在卡嘉莉担忧不安的眼神里跟着阿斯哈夫人进了她家的门。  
约莫半小时的停留之后阿斯兰才终于出来，坐在自家围墙下的卡嘉莉有些激动地扑了过去，抓着他左右打量，“你没事吧？我爸爸他，没有打你吧？”  
“没有。”阿斯兰摇头。  
起码，卡嘉莉的父亲是暂时放过了他。  
“那么我们赶紧走吧。”确认之后，卡嘉莉挽着他就跑。  
阿斯兰有些迟疑，“你不问问你父亲怎么说的吗？”   
“不要问啦，出来的是你不是我爸爸我就知道他同意了。开车时间是9点44，从我家这里搭车过去还要将近二十分钟，快晚点了。”  
虽然最后是用跑的，但是卡嘉莉和阿斯兰还是晚点了。错过了前面的班车，后一班抵达民宿的时候已经是日暮时分。  
基拉和芙蕾去了当地的夜市，卡嘉莉她们到的时候因为人多根本找不到彼此。最后，两队人马就决定各自分头游玩。  
夜市内容和她们本地的区别并不是很大，逛了一半卡嘉莉就表示了腻味，拉着阿斯兰撒娇，“饿了，我们去吃点东西吧。”  
坐在拉面店里，她指着菜单蠢蠢欲动，“喝些酒吧，18岁了呢。”  
“可是我还没到。”阿斯兰有些纠结，他小了她五个月，尚未到年纪。  
“那回去的时候我去便利店买啤酒吧，然后等基拉和芙蕾回来之后不醉不归。”她单手支腮，朝他笑的很邪恶。  
“哦。”他没有反驳，端起了店家送的柠檬水灌了一大口。  
吃完了拉面，卡嘉莉拉着阿斯兰的手又开始东张西望起来，但是这个时候少年的心思却已经飘到了别的地方。  
“阿斯兰！”卡嘉莉抓着可爱的挂件兴高采烈的扭头想要和他分享，结果看到的却是男友一脸尴尬的样子，“你怎么了？”  
“不，我没什么……咳，你不是要去便利店买啤酒吗？”  
经他提醒，她才想起自己的意图，一拍脑袋放下了挂件和他就近到了便利店。买了两打啤酒之后，阿斯兰原本想全部自己拎，但是卡嘉莉不愿意。在她强烈要求之后，两人平均分配之后就拎着啤酒回了民宿。  
因为四个人所以订的是独栋的小别墅，所以上下两层各自有房间和卫浴设施，基本能做到互不打扰。自然，以卡嘉莉的天真想法，自己应当是和芙蕾在同个房间的。不过没确定她选了哪层，所以卡嘉莉至今都没有整理行李，黄色的行李箱和阿斯兰的红色箱子并排站在墙角，相得益彰。  
虽然阿斯兰和她都先后向那两人发讯息表示买了啤酒，但是基拉和芙蕾那边并没有任何回应。从九点等到十一点，好不容易等到晚归的同行者。  
结果看到住在民宿客厅沙发里的两人，基拉和芙蕾一致意外表示，“你们怎么还不回房、间？”  
“呃，我们买了啤酒……”卡嘉莉的话还没有说完，芙蕾大小姐已经挥了挥手表示，“我有点累了，有什么事明天再说吧，先去洗澡了，你们两也早点回房间吧。”  
话落，眼睁睁看着基拉也跟上了楼还朝两人道过晚安后，卡嘉莉有些丧气地望向阿斯兰，“怎么办？”  
“先回房间吧。”他主动站了起来，拖过两人的行李箱准备往楼下房间走。  
“我们……一起吗？”她望着他，琥珀金眸里涌上了掩不住的羞涩之意。  
阿斯兰先是愣了愣，回神过来后也跟着局促起来，别开视线带着几分尴尬道：“不然我去叫基拉出来换房间吧。”  
见他当真放下行李付诸行动，卡嘉莉倒是自觉反应过分了，当即一把抱住了他的手臂摇头阻止，“没关系的，今晚暂时就这样安排吧。”  
“真的没有问题吗？”阿斯兰垂眼看她，眼神里有些莫名的深意。  
她脸上一热，松开了原本抱在怀里的他的手臂，分明羞涩到了极点却还是不服输地摆出豁达的态度，“我没有问题啊，不然，你要是特别想和基拉睡的话，我也没有意见的。”  
话都说到这个份上了，阿斯兰当下也不再迟疑，拖着行李同她一道回了房间。  
大床占据了房间里一多半的空间，刺眼而又张扬。  
“你……”  
“我先去洗澡。”卡嘉莉没有勇气久留，总觉得气氛怪怪的，从行李箱里取了换洗睡衣就自宣告后钻进了卫浴间。  
足足花了大半个钟头冲完澡吹干头发，再也无法磨蹭时间之后她才打开了卫浴间的门，门缝虽然只对着房间一角，但是她却感觉到屋内除了自己外没有呼吸的活物。  
“阿斯兰？！”带着狐疑的心态她推门整个人走了出去，果不其然他并不在房间里，只留下了两人的箱子。  
原本那副忐忑又带了些许紧张的情绪瞬间崩塌，卡嘉莉摒弃了那些杂念开始专注整理行李来。阿斯兰就是在这个时候回到房间的，听到开门的声音她转头看了过去，见他左右手上各抓了罐啤酒，在她蹲着整理行李旁侧的空位上席地而坐。打开一罐后，顺手递了过去。  
卡嘉莉盯着看了半秒，扔下了手里整理到一半的行李接过了啤酒。  
事实上虽然刚刚成年，她也并不是初次尝试喝酒。  
两个人相顾无言默默喝完了两罐啤酒，阿斯兰白皙的脸上覆了层绯意，留了句我去洗手间后就自飘进了卫浴间。等他洗漱之后出来发现卡嘉莉已经上床了，同时地上的易拉罐也已经被收拾了。  
听到阿斯兰走出卫浴的动静之后，卡嘉莉就不自觉紧张起来。  
她很难形容自己此时此刻的感受，其实交往到现在，她对于彼此更近一步的亲昵关系是有心理准备的，即便是朦胧而又不确定的预感，但是总是抱持了某种期盼的好奇，可是到了这种时候又不免生出了恐惧的胆怯。  
只是接下来出乎意料的是，阿斯兰从床上拿了个枕头之后就再度离开了，卡嘉莉憋不住自床上坐了起来，却见他抱着枕头和民宿的备用被子在床边的地板上铺了起来。  
“阿斯兰？！”她终于忍不住喊他，拍了拍身侧的空位，“你可以上来睡的。”  
他有些迟疑，“你确定？”  
“反正床这么大，一人睡一边不会不够的。”她往旁侧移了移，示意他把那条备用的被子一道拿上来。  
在盛情难却的卡嘉莉要求下，阿斯兰将枕被都搬了上来。  
“那么，晚安了。”最后，她关了房间里的主灯，只留了床脚处靠墙的小夜灯。两人都没有说话，也都知道对方没有睡着。  
虽然刚刚喝过一罐啤酒，可那些酒精度数实在不够放倒一个人。  
她突然有些懊恼，不该让他上床的，可是现在再返回却是不可能的了。  
空气一秒变得粘稠起来，仿佛密不透风的网，将人团团缠绕起来，冷气似乎失去了效力，卡嘉莉再度的满身汗意，连带握在手中的被角似乎都有湿濡感。  
“热吗？”阿斯兰的声音仿似蛊惑，温温柔柔地传入了她耳内。  
她不说话，埋头当鸵鸟。  
他的手伸过来，拨开了她的额发。  
然后卡嘉莉意识到他在扯她的被子，虽然想过反抗，但是对于阿斯兰而言并没有构成任何阻碍。最后，薄被被扯开，他也已经翻身将她压到了身下。  
室内的夜灯为这一切笼上了一层柔润的荧光，让阿斯兰眼里的一切处在朦胧的虚幻里，可是手下温软的触感又昭示了这幕的现实。  
从原本简单牵手的亲昵瞬间跳脱到了这样的肢体接触，卡嘉莉在发抖，不可自已的，随着他探入她睡衣下的手，难耐的喘息。  
“别怕。”他俯身在她耳畔，轻声诱惑，“你也可以摸摸我。”  
她有些纠结，被他半强迫地抓着手按到了自己的胸口。  
“你的心跳……”卡嘉莉发现其实面前的少年也并不是外表这样的淡然，他的心跳和他的身体，也是热烫而又急促的。  
她并没有这么无助，因为阿斯兰看起来也不是多么熟悉的样子。她软软的哼了声，是情绪细微的转变，他敏锐地抓住了这点，凑在她鬓边，轻轻呵气。  
“我和你是一样的，卡嘉莉。”  
她的身体软化下来再不像开始那样紧绷抗拒，他得以顺利地脱下了她的睡衣。在解内衣暗扣的时候倒是颇费了番心力，一来室内光线不明，二来阿斯兰实在准备有些不足，没有做足功课。好在最后他还是找到了解锁的关键，没让自己的窘迫充分暴露。  
接下来，阿斯兰就全身心投入到了少女胸脯柔嫩绵软的神奇美妙触感之下，顶端的红莓在他撩拨揉捏下盛放挺立，近乎是本能的反应，他俯身以口衔之。  
卡嘉莉惊叫了声，略略有些回复神智，扭着身体想要逃开，。阿斯兰抓住了她推拒的手，扣在了枕边，继续口唇含弄那一方红莓。在以舌尖舔舐轻抵之际，阿斯兰也没放任另一侧，空出来的那只手覆上了那方绵软丰润的胸部。  
挣脱不开，琥珀金眸里有水汽氤氲，轻咬下唇压抑着体内涌动的情潮，最后禁不住喘气轻哼，“痒。”  
他终于稍稍放开了她，返上来吻她的唇。  
同时双手顺着她盈盈一握的腰肢往下探摸，指尖在大腿内侧轻轻划过，激起了本能的颤栗。  
“啊！”下身仿似撕裂般的痛楚令她瞬间瞪大了眼，方才涌起的情潮退却了大半，她在退却的同时无意瞥见了他要往自己内里送的欲望，瞬间瞪大了眼，含了泪楚楚可怜的拒绝，“不行的，阿斯兰，我好疼，不要做了。”  
“卡嘉莉。”他在她脸侧颈边细细的吻，以极大的自制力在克制着哄骗她道：“相信我，很快就不疼了。坚持一下，好不好？”  
望着他隐忍的汗涔涔的俊秀脸庞，她完全说不出拒绝的话来，双手捧了他的脸，长长地吐了口气。  
默许了！  
阿斯兰心下狂喜，究竟是少年轻狂，完全无法控制情欲上涌的念头。  
“你骗人！”她被生生贯穿，痛出了眼泪，掐着他的上臂抗议。  
“抱歉。”他知道自己不对，可是初经人事的血气在少年体内涌动，完全盖过了素日里的冷静理智，只循着本能压着身下挣扎的姑娘，毫无保留的往前撞击。  
因为他不得其法的莽撞插入，导致她内里干涩，又夹杂着被破身的刺痛，她疼得快闭过气去。别说什么快感了，简直是快死了。  
在那间晦暗不明的夜灯民宿里，度过了彼此相拥的初夜。可是，于卡嘉莉而言并没有什么值得怀念的。由于阿斯兰糟糕的表现她全程仿似在受刑，唯一值得纪念的只能是心理上的归属感了。  
是全然没有任何教导下的，她突然恍悟的两个人从那刻起开始变得亲密无间。可是，卡嘉莉其实并不能肯定，阿斯兰的内心。  
她没来由的升起感伤，无法确定他会和她走到哪里。  
当然她的感受也有部分传到给他，毕竟两人在那刻合为一体，他知道恋人于这场情事中并没有获得多少快感。其实，他自己亦是在激动之下擦破了皮。但是作为男人，自然不能做这种得了便宜还卖乖的事情。  
阿斯兰甚至能感知到卡嘉莉在交付自己之后的不安全感，可是除了那一声声苍白的爱语，他实在也是不清楚要怎么去安慰她。  
饶是如此，他也并不后悔这次的占有。  
毕竟，两人升学之后就要分开，自己不在她身边的前提下，只有用这样看似卑鄙小人的行径来确认彼此的关系，绑死卡嘉莉。  
从今以后，你就是我的人了。


	7. 女朋友

那个暑假的民宿初夜之后，阿斯兰基本逮到机会就想同她亲热。  
但是由于初夜的惨烈记忆，卡嘉莉有些畏惧这份深入的接触。从民宿出游后断续拒绝了将近一周时间，最后还是被突破了底线。不过后续的两次经历于卡嘉莉也几乎没有任何快乐可言。  
幸而阿斯兰是个善与学习并且天赋颇佳的对象，在自己满足之后也不忘照顾她的感受，在剩余将近一个月的假期中不断的练习和尝试，也令卡嘉莉自性爱中得到了欢愉。  
这之后，她们开始了分隔两地的大学生活。  
起先，阿斯兰每个月会固定来她就读的大学城市探望。但是在平静普通的异地恋半个学期之后，他过来的时间突然变得不再确定。总要抵达她所在的城市之后，才会电话通知。如果她在宿舍就直接过去见面，偶尔碰上她逛街看电影，他也会赶过去作陪。  
这样的情况多了，她的同学也都基本知道了他的存在。对于阿斯哈的男朋友加入女孩子们的活动没有任何异议，因为这来的就是个人形自走ATM，除了在聚餐唱K电影时主动买单出钱之外，阿斯兰并不会特意跑出来干预女士们的活动。  
毕竟看起来绅士体贴的24孝男友骨子里和大多数男同胞并没有任何区别，对陪女朋友逛街这种事完全不热衷。之所以这么不辞辛劳单趟三个多小时的车程过来当然不是为了给卡嘉莉送惊喜，而纯粹是意识到她没有为人女友的自觉。  
就算再信任卡嘉莉不至于乱来，阿斯兰也决定做些什么来显示存在感。  
于是，他将之前定期探访改成了如今不打招呼的突然出现，除了可以摸清她的日常也能结识她相熟的同学友人，可以代为宣扬，以进一步的达到他宣誓所有权的目的。  
不过，和卡嘉莉相熟的同学都知道她的男友是顶级大学的高材生这件事相对应的同时，也有与她交好的女生会告诫，“卡嘉莉，你都不会担心阿斯兰的吗？”  
“担心什么？”  
她很茫然，面对这个完全不能称之为问题的问题。  
“是东大的学生，还有一张能做爱豆的脸，你真的没有任何不安吗？”女生是卡嘉莉的室友，与阿斯兰见过三次。  
迎着那双琥珀金眸，女生一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“难道你都不怕你男朋友会被别的女生缠上吗？毕竟分隔了这么远，新干线都要三个小时的车程，有些什么意外的话，卡嘉莉是很被动的。”  
“哎——”卡嘉莉瞪大了眼，“阿斯兰受女孩子欢迎”这个点她此前确实没有充分考虑过。  
于是，就在这位善意女友提醒之下，卡嘉莉借着三天没有课时的休假日跑去了阿斯兰所在的城市。  
虽说两人的家乡也算繁华的大城市，但是与这座举世闻名的国际化都市是完全不可比拟的。卡嘉莉自新干线下来之后，就被庞大的地下铁运营系统惊到了。接下来，也就只能拨打男友的电话求助了。  
半小时后，卡嘉莉如愿见到了阿斯兰。  
对于她的突然到访，他虽然没有任何心虚的慌乱表现，但也看不出对自己远道而来有什么欣喜之情，甚至表示自己一会还要先回趟学校。  
“如果你累的话，可以先回去，我帮你叫车。”  
“不用，我陪你一起去学校。”  
听出来她说话态度有些强硬，阿斯兰略略有些意外地看了一眼。原本想要问一声，但见姑娘扭过头全然拒绝沟通的架势他有些讪讪地摸了摸脖子就自闭了嘴。  
原本他想要叫计程车，但是卡嘉莉坚持要乘坐公共交通工具，拗不过她，阿斯兰只能同意。但是在购买交通票的时候，她不知道哪根筋搭错非要和他争着付钱，最后以他将她钱包没收休战告终。  
不过前后两件事也让阿斯兰憋了些火气，接下来两人在前往他所在的大学时半句话都没说。进了校园，沿途同他打招呼的人不少，这幕让卡嘉莉一时淡忘了刚才不满的情绪，望着身边的男人心下升起了几分陌生之感。  
毕竟在高中时他并不是多么活跃外向的性子，现在进了大学，除了改变性格加入了学生会之外，他还有多少变化呢？  
“阿斯兰……”她唤了他一声，只是酝酿的问题还没来得及展开，就又被迎头跑来的同学打断。两人碰面聊过两句，阿斯兰面目凝重和来人先行往前走了。不过没走出多远，转头专门示意了卡嘉莉跟上。  
这时候，身边的同伴才发现到了跟在两人身后的金发女生，下意识问了句，“是阿斯兰认识的人吗？”  
他眼角余光瞥到对方再三打量的眼神，心下不快跟着吐了三个字，“女朋友。”  
结结实实将对方吓了一跳。  
“唉唉唉，你居然带女朋友过来了？”  
“有什么问题吗？”他有些不快地看了对方一眼。  
“啊，当然没有问题了。不过，可能某些人会失望了。”同伴嘿嘿笑着的同时不自觉又要转头去看卡嘉莉。  
这时候，听到阿斯兰的声音，“海涅。”  
“啊？”他应声回头。  
“虽然我认为诉诸暴力是野蛮人的行径，但是你要再继续盯着我女朋友，我不介意当一回野蛮人。”  
迎着那双没有感情的翠色眼睛，海涅意识到眼前这家伙说的是真的。  
之后，海涅就很自觉地不敢再乱瞟了。


	8. 是不是阿斯兰欺负你了？

“卡嘉莉？！”  
听到有人近前她下意识地抬了头，看到海涅背负双手，略略俯身饶有兴致地望着自己，“怎么一个人坐这么远？！是为了不影响阿斯兰吗？”  
“……”一时不知道要如何解释，卡嘉莉只能干干地挤了个笑容。  
虽然眼下同处一室，但阿斯兰别说同她说话了，就连眼神交流都完全没了。自己只能看着他和身边站着的粉发少女低声细语地交谈，少女肤色白皙五官精致。似乎是听阿斯兰提到了什么有趣的内容，抿唇一笑，显得益发甜美可人。  
“啊，那是拉克丝.克莱茵。”注意到了卡嘉莉的视线，海涅在旁打趣道：“不知道你存在之前，我还以为阿斯兰会和她交往呢，毕竟他看着对谁都……”  
“我去洗手间。”卡嘉莉不想听下去别人口里的阿斯兰和别的女孩子的过往，不太礼貌地打断之后就往外走了。此时看似专注和人聊天的阿斯兰下意识抬了头，正好看到她匆匆离去的背影。  
迎着海涅那副状似无辜的神情，阿斯兰略有些不渝地皱了眉，随即朝身边少女道：“抱歉，拉克丝，我有些私事要处理，先暂停讨论之前的话题。”  
“是女朋友吧。”拉克丝露出了然神色，朝阿斯兰道：“从进来之后她就不开心的样子，阿斯兰快去看看吧。”  
“嗯。”点头示意之后，阿斯兰匆匆离开了办公室。他在办公室前走道上追到了卡嘉莉，“不说一声就走，去哪啊？”  
“上洗手间，需要向你打报告做申请吗？萨拉社长。”她头都没抬，硬邦邦甩了这么句话出来。  
其实无需拉克丝提醒，阿斯兰也知道卡嘉莉闹情绪了。从自己接到她开始，就绷着张小脸没给他一个笑。不过，即便知道卡嘉莉不开心，阿斯兰却也不确定自己究竟哪里惹到她了。凭心而论，交往至今两人并没有真正吵架的时候。毕竟女友最大的问题是爱逞强，只要避开和她当面硬碰硬，就相当乖顺省心了。  
因此，阿斯兰也就完全没有想过如何哄妹子这样的课题。  
如今遇上卡嘉莉发脾气，他一时间也不知道要怎么开口，只是下意识将她手臂扯住了。  
“你又想干什么？”卡嘉莉瞪他了。  
他无奈地叹了口气，“洗手间不是这个方向。”  
……  
被送进洗手间之后，卡嘉莉刻意磨蹭了许久才出来。  
结果意外发觉阿斯兰已经不在门前走道等着自己了，看着擦身而过那一张张陌生的面孔她心下升出了几许心慌。刚才她光顾着生闷气一路被阿斯兰推着前进压根没好好记路，意气用事之下导致了现在的抓瞎。  
摸索着自己走过一段之后，卡嘉莉完全放弃了寻路模式，再度拨打了阿斯兰的电话。等候音响起的同时，她转头之际却透过一边教室的玻璃窗看到了对面走道间的人影。  
阿斯兰侧对着她所站的方向，怀里抱着的那一抹身影遮了大半，不过就着那束粉色的长发卡嘉莉胸腔间积蓄的痛楚却渐次释放出来，点点滴滴的汇聚扩大，进而形成了巨大的仿似能吞噬她全部的漩涡。  
心绪起伏之下没等电话被接起，她就掐断了通话，慌不择路的迎头撞到了旁人。  
“抱歉！”忍着汹涌的泪意，她道了歉。  
“卡嘉莉？！”海涅扶住了她的肩膀，看到她憋得通红的眼眸一副快要哭出来的样子，“怎么了？”  
“我迷路了。”她垂下眼，终究将那份哽咽压了下去。  
海涅惊奇发问，“阿斯兰不是跟着你一起出来的吗？”  
卡嘉莉没有再说话，最后跟着海涅回到了办公室。果不其然，那名叫做拉克丝的美少女也不在。  
——毕竟分隔了这么远，卡嘉莉是很被动的。  
——不知道你存在之前，我还以为阿斯兰会和她交往呢。  
她看着阿斯兰和拉克丝并肩回来，看到自己坐在那里阿斯兰还特意过来问了句，“你什么时候回来的？不舒服吗？脸色不太好看。”  
“我不喜欢这里，你能不能和我一起走？”  
对于卡嘉莉的要求，阿斯兰一时有些错愕，原本捧着她脸的那只手转而去探摸她的额温了。她打开了他的手，略略激动起来，“我没有生病，我就问你，能不能和我一起走，立刻马上。”  
如果他同意，如果他答应，她就可以安慰自己，那一幕不过是看错了，他不可能会做出那种事来。  
三年了，她应该信任他的。  
阿斯兰.萨拉，绝对绝对不是那种人。  
可是——他迟疑地看了她半秒，拒绝了，“卡嘉莉，抱歉，因为下周就要……”  
“所以你不愿意离开这里吗？”她的视线落到了阿斯兰身后的拉克丝身上。  
迎着她复杂的视线，拉克丝在略略怔愣之后还是友善地挥了挥手。  
此时，不只拉克丝，整个办公室里原本在讨论的几人都各自以不同方式留意着这场以阿斯兰为主角的大戏。  
虽然对于卡嘉莉近似无理取闹的方式很不满，但是望着那双噙着眼泪的琥珀金眸，他还是努力控制了自己的情绪。看了看腕表时间后，深吸了口尝试和她再行沟通，“我现在真的不能走，再给我四十分钟好吗？”  
“你不走的话，我自己走。”她摇头，推开他站了起来。  
“卡嘉莉！”他的声音也高扬起来，充满了警告意味。  
这声把原本还想看戏的众人惊到了，毕竟共事的同学都明白阿斯兰的温柔绅士不过是表象，本质也有他的脾气和情绪。  
于是，就在一分钟内五六人走的干干净净。连同拉克丝，也察觉到气氛不对劲随大流离开了。看到最后离开的拉克丝带上门，她突然也跟着负气要往外走。阿斯兰手一伸将她环抱住，沉了脸色吼，“你不要闹得太过分。”  
她憋着眼泪不开口，为了挣脱开他的钳制一脚往他右腿筋骨处踢去。趁着他吃痛放松之后，卡嘉莉跑了出去。  
前后不过一分钟，人就跑没影了。  
因为之前在买车票的时候阿斯兰没收了她的钱包，知道这时候卡嘉莉身上是没有钱和证件的。阿斯兰开始拨打她的手机，先时还是通几下之后掐断的，后来就直接被拖入了黑名单的样子，什么声音都没有了。  
打了将近十通电话之后，阿斯兰改而拨通了基拉的号码。  
他和他同处一城，原本阿斯兰预估以卡嘉莉的能力也是可以考入和基拉同所学校的。只不过最后事与愿违，她落榜调到了下一档。  
与众人都以为如果没有他阿斯兰，基拉会和卡嘉莉成为情侣这样的现实相反的是——基拉高中时代是有自己喜欢的女神芙蕾的，可以说从认识卡嘉莉开始他就没对她生出过正常男女间的非分之想。  
也因为如此，阿斯兰从来不会担心他和卡嘉莉的关系。甚至在这种时候，拜托他帮忙找到卡嘉莉。  
虽然对于卡嘉莉跑走的前因有些茫然，但是基拉总算还是知道后果挺大的，故此没敢怠慢打了她的号码。  
如同阿斯兰预料的，卡嘉莉接了。  
“基拉！”  
听着她浓浓的鼻音，他惊了一跳，“你怎么了？是不是阿斯兰欺负你了？”  
自民宿行之后没多久，他就和女神芙蕾分手了，卡嘉莉倒是和阿斯兰走到了现在。因为这两个虽然看起来八竿子打不到一起却异样和谐，以至于基拉做梦都想不到会遇上这样的情况。


	9. 骗子

“阿斯兰身边有别的女孩子。”她抽抽噎噎地讲述，基拉听得直冒火，安慰了几句后请了下午的课赶过去找她。  
中途，打了个电话给阿斯兰。  
彼时他正在参加那通四十分钟的校园祭内部沟通会议，看着来电示意对面的拉克丝稍待片刻后走出了办公室。  
“你说什么？”听完了基拉那头连珠炮的质问，阿斯兰有些克制不住打断了他，“我什么时候出轨了？”  
被阿斯兰电话里的态度吓了下，基拉有些没义气地回了句，“不是我说的，是卡嘉莉说的。”  
阿斯兰听出了基拉的退缩也就没再追究下去，自顾自发出了指示，“我这里差不多再有十分钟就结束了，然后你把卡嘉莉送到我公寓楼下去。”  
基拉被他这么一说气势都无端被压过了，呐呐表态，“可我都答应送她去新干线站台了。”  
“我给你半小时，半小时后我要看到卡嘉莉。”阿斯兰留下直白的威胁言论，其后不由他分说就结束了通话。  
抓着被掐断信号的手机，基拉犯起了愁。  
回头他要怎么和卡嘉莉解释自己没有办法履行承诺这种事呢？  
最后基拉在阿斯兰所在大学附近的甜品店找到了卡嘉莉，惯是没心没肺笑脸迎人的她这会双眼红肿，显是哭过许多次。  
“基拉。”看到他出现，卡嘉莉自然再度脆弱起来。  
“你说你看到阿斯兰抱着那个女生？那你问他没有，确定不是误会吗？有别的隐情也是说不定的？”  
“还有什么好问的，他都不肯离开她。”卡嘉莉说着，又有眼泪滂沱的迹象。  
基拉一时也说不出什么来，只能揽了她入怀，一边轻拍她的肩膀安慰，一边偷摸看了眼时间。  
距离阿斯兰给的最后通牒不到十分钟了……  
对不起了！  
暗暗道了个歉，基拉在卡嘉莉眼泪收住之后提议带她离开。姑娘完全没有怀疑老同学的目的，跟着上了计程车。  
“你不是说送我去车站吗？为什么送我到阿斯兰这里来？”卡嘉莉虽然基本没有怎么跑过阿斯兰在读学校的城市，但是并不代表她对于男友在本地的生活状态一无所知。特别是看到向着计程车走来的阿斯兰，她扑过去开始掐基拉的脖子。  
“你怎么可以骗我。”  
“我没有骗你。”作为夹心饼干的他也很绝望。  
卡嘉莉揪着基拉正欲下口去咬的时候，在她那边的后排车门被人拉开了，阿斯兰压抑的声音响在耳畔，“下车！”  
“我要回去。”她没有回头，缩着脖子蜷了起来。  
“卡嘉莉。”基拉在另一边戳她，“先下去吧，找个地方好好问问情况。说不定，是你想多了呢。”  
她朝着基拉，含泪吼道：“所以你想说我看到阿斯兰抱着那个女孩子是因为被袭击推不开吗？”  
“这个倒也不会，毕竟阿斯兰从小就练习空手道，现在应该是黑带六段的高手了。”听着基拉说出来的这话，卡嘉莉再度震惊了。连眼眶里的泪意都憋了回去，只问出来四个字，“你说什么？”  
看着卡嘉莉的神色，基拉突然觉得自己可能说错了什么话，一时心虚起来，“就……阿斯兰是空手道的高手啊……他，没有告诉过你吗？”  
“所以高中的时候就算被性骚扰别人也是完全不能对他做什么的吧？”  
闻言，基拉已经有些明白自己的处境了，也不说什么趁着卡嘉莉没有抓住自己的当口从另一边开门下车了。  
看着基拉离开，卡嘉莉犹自背对着阿斯兰那边车门不肯面对。僵持到最后还是计程车司机大叔劝她，“小姐，我看你还是下车吧，我还要靠这车养家糊口呢。”  
事已至此，她再没有躲避的可能性了，不过坚决不从阿斯兰等着的那面下车，而是从基拉离开的那头爬了下去。  
计程车司机一脚油门绝尘而去，她固执的挤开过来挡自己的基拉要往前走，这时候旁侧传来了一把柔美的声音，“卡嘉莉小姐。”  
卡嘉莉应声站停，其实拉克丝一直都站在阿斯兰身后，但是她在刚开始的时候并没有发现她的存在。这时候听到声音才突然转头，没有看拉克丝而是径直走向了阿斯兰，朝他伸出手，“我的钱包还我。”  
“……我现在不会给你的。”他摇头。  
卡嘉莉吸了吸鼻子，走向基拉，“借我钱，我回学校之后还你。”  
“卡嘉莉……”基拉哀求状的喊她。  
“你们都不帮我，我找玛由拉。”抹了把泪，她转自又要走。  
拉克丝见状终于忍不住跨出一步去拉她，“卡嘉莉小姐，我其实不确定你误会什么了，但我和阿斯兰之间并没有任何发展过，他没有做出任何对不起你的事情。”   
面对那张仿若天人的脸庞，卡嘉莉道：“就算你们之间真的有什么，也是他渣，我瞎，和你并没有什么关系。”  
“我哪里渣了？”沉默至此，阿斯兰终于忍不住了。  
“你借着陪我上洗手间的借口和她幽会，所以还是我的错了？”她也抬头瞪了过来，只是气势被汹涌泛起的泪意冲刷殆尽。  
“我什么时候去幽会了？！”阿斯兰怒极反笑，冷冷地盯着她。  
“你自己知道。”抹了把眼泪，她绕过他要走。  
阿斯兰这时候像是突然想到了什么，手一伸握住了她的手腕将人拖了回来，“你是不是看到我在走道那边了？”  
“是啊，我看到你和别的姑娘搂搂抱抱，真的是对不起了呢。”她努力想要摆出云淡风轻的架势，却怎么都压不住眼泪。  
“阿斯兰？！”拉克丝和基拉这时候都围了过来，看着当事方。  
“是米娅。”  
听到这个名字，拉克丝眼里涌起了同情，基拉下意识看了她一眼，“怎么了？”  
拉克丝摇了摇头，上前再度安慰道：“卡嘉莉小姐，这件事真的是误会。那个女孩子也并不是我，虽然事实上她很像我不错，总之这件事整体说起来是比较复杂的，但是请你相信我，阿斯兰全程都很绅士礼貌，完全没有做任何不该做的事情。毕竟，我们不能要求每个人的行为都与自己理想中的一致啊。”  
拉克丝的解释显得有些苍白，但是站在她对面的基拉已然总结出来了，“所以是那个叫做米娅的女孩子倒追阿斯兰吧。那时候，应该是意外遇上了，就发生了那样的事情。我就说啊，阿斯兰怎么可能会出轨卡嘉莉以外的人呢。”  
卡嘉莉抽噎着，眼眸通红，望着面前这群人，“所有的事情都是你们说，但我是亲眼看见的。”  
“眼见真的都是现实吗？”阿斯兰望着她，神色诚恳。  
“是啊，眼见的东西都有可能是假的。”卡嘉莉摇头，一边说，一边哭的更凶了，“你明明是空手道的高手，还骗我被性骚扰，让我陪你上下学两年。你这个大骗子，我不要信你说的任何话。”  
听到了这桩陈年秘辛，基拉面露难色，与拉克丝对视了一眼。  
“那个，找地方坐下喝杯水吧，卡嘉莉，你再这么哭下去，我很怕你会脱水。”  
基拉尝试出来打圆场，但是话未说完，卡嘉莉已经扑了过去作势要打他。  
这时候站在旁边的阿斯兰眼疾手快，一把将她整个人拉到怀里然后扛上了肩头，边走边道：“抱歉，我先带她回家了，基拉麻烦你帮我送拉克丝回去。”  
“呃，你千万别向她动手啊。这，卡嘉莉是个女孩子。”基拉看着他将人强行带走，有些畏惧地样子。  
“放心吧，阿斯兰不是这么莽撞的人。”  
拉克丝出声劝慰他，基拉再度转了头看向粉发少女那张精致的脸庞，眼神略略有些发直。


	10. 骗子

被阿斯兰强行带回家的卡嘉莉克制不住委屈，彻底放开声音嚎啕大哭起来。幸好附近住户大多是工薪族社畜，下午三点左右暂时没有什么人在，不然就她这个扰民的哭法大概率是会招来抗议的。  
阿斯兰原本还想着和卡嘉莉进一步沟通，但是眼看她哭成这样说什么都不太合适，沉默了片刻特意去倒了杯水来。  
她没接杯子，不过倒是泪抽噎着骂了句，“骗子。”  
对于卡嘉莉的指责阿斯兰倒是并不怎么介意，毕竟就高中里那个所谓性骚扰的意外自己确实涉嫌了欺诈。  
事实上早在他小学二年级的时候就已经被父母送去练习空手道了，除了强身健体的效果之外，也能作防身自保之用。毕竟，阿斯兰从小就长得漂亮，这张脸孔除了正面的赞扬和受欢迎之外也会引来很多意想不到的罪恶。  
那天上学路上他确实遭到了看起来猥琐大叔的语言羞辱和调戏，但是当场他就把仇给报了也没吃什么亏。至于卡嘉莉看到他时的那个脸色，则是阿斯兰不慎砸了自己便当后不开心的表现。  
于是，那个时候他对她说自己遭到性骚扰的时候更多是抱着一种恶作剧的戏耍心态。结果叫他出乎意料的是，卡嘉莉当真了。看到第二天出现在自己家附近的少女，阿斯兰突然不愿意告诉她事实，就这样正式开始了两个人的纠葛。  
想到这里，他再望向她眼里自然多了几分自责，“很抱歉，我不该对你隐瞒的。骚扰的事情是这样，另外今天下午的事情也是一样。”  
在卡嘉莉迟迟没有从洗手间出来的当口，阿斯兰看到了米娅。  
有鉴于这人一贯的不良记录，他匆匆离开了，原本想绕到对面走道避开她再回来洗手间门前走道上的，结果米娅鬼使神差的与他走了个正对面。  
“阿斯兰！”她仿佛少女漫女主般张开双手往他这边扑，他心慌烦躁之下被她拖抱住了大半条手臂，刚好就是卡嘉莉隔着中间教室看到的另一边走道上的那个场景。  
在他的解释下，她慢慢停止了抽泣。  
“喝点水？！”眼看情势缓和，阿斯兰再度递了杯子给她。  
虽然理智上相信他的话，但是情感上卡嘉莉还是过不去自己这关。于是她抱膝蜷坐成一团，靠抵着墙壁扭过了头，以实际行动继续表达自己的不满。  
他将杯子置于她脚边，“就算你生我的气，也没必要这么折磨自己吧？还是你想用这样的方式来惩罚我？”  
听出他话语里刻意亲昵的表达，卡嘉莉当即憋不住转头涨红了脸朝他咆哮，“我凭什么为了你折磨我自己，我才不生气，生气也不是为了你，自作多情。”  
说着，卡嘉莉一把抓起了脚边的水杯，咕咚咚的喝了大半。  
犟是真犟，渴也是真渴。  
阿斯兰满眼温柔地看着她喝完了水，又问了句，“饿不饿？”  
“不关你的事。”她照旧表现出了极强的攻击性。  
阿斯兰完全不在乎小奶猫的咋呼，就着自己的话题继续认真道：“我知道这附近有家店的点心很不错。之前你不是说要吃蛋包饭，我之前问过了，有家店的番茄酱也很不错的。”  
卡嘉莉今天一早就出发，在新干线上也没有来得及吃什么。本来想见到阿斯兰再找东西吃的，不过因为他开始的黑脸，她也就完全忘记自己没吃饭这回大事了。  
如今听他一本正经的谈论食物，肚子不争气地响了起来。  
不过，阿斯兰倒是很有修养，并没有就这个问题多说什么。只是主动站了起来，向她发出邀请，“走吧，去吃点东西。”  
“……”虽然嘴上很想骨气地拒绝，但是最终卡嘉莉还是败在了可耻的生理需求上。  
不单吃了蛋包饭，还有咖喱料理，甜品也是不能错过的。甚至，在经过娃娃机前的时候由于卡嘉莉多看了两眼，阿斯兰还专门跑去换了硬币帮她夹了个玩偶出来。  
最后，抱着战利品的她还向他提了最后一个要求，“你说的好吃的点心。”  
阿斯兰在怔愣过后有些失笑地揉了揉她的头发，当天第一次顺利拉到了她的手。  
在那家店又打包了些点心后，两人手拉手回去了。  
虽然看起来卡嘉莉不再纠结午间的意外了，但是实际上在回到他租住的公寓后，她还是明确拒绝了他的亲近。  
她抱着那个泰迪熊玩偶，神色坚决，“今晚我睡沙发好了。”  
最后睡沙发的只能是阿斯兰，他所租的公寓只是个一室户，开放式的空间用各种精巧的设计分隔出了厨房起居室区域和卧室。在一道布帘拉下之后卡嘉莉所睡的卧室就和阿斯兰躺着的沙发分成了两个独立空间。  
深夜，双手枕在脑后的阿斯兰迟迟没有睡意，他一直都在留意着一帘之隔的卧室。卡嘉莉那边却并没有半分动静，听着墙头的挂钟敲过了十二下。他叹息着闭了眼，这时候却意外听到了室内床上有什么东西掉落的声音。  
阿斯兰当即就自沙发上半坐了起来，下意识轻唤了声“卡嘉莉？！”  
没有回答，他还是撩开布帘走了进去。  
借着墙角夜灯的灯光，阿斯兰看到卡嘉莉卷着被子呼吸绵长显是睡得安稳。绕到床边，他看到了地上斜扔下的泰迪熊玩偶。摇了摇头，将玩偶捡了起来，拍了拍上面的浮灰之后他小心翼翼地将玩偶泰迪熊放回到了她枕边。这回还没等他离开卧室区域就听到了泰迪熊再度被推下地的声音，再度折返去捡熊的阿斯兰突然心念一动。  
第二天早起，卡嘉莉是被窗外鸟雀的鸣叫声惊醒的。迷迷糊糊的睁了眼，率先入目的是一方白净的锁骨。脑内混沌的她并没有第一时间反应过来自己的处境，反而颇觉疲累地再度闭了眼。  
这时候虽然神智尚未完全清醒，可身体已经意识到有人揽着自己。  
琥珀金眸再度失措的睁开，倒映着那张俊秀英挺的脸庞。  
“阿斯兰！”  
卡嘉莉的尖叫声惊飞了床边的鸟雀，被吵醒的睡美男看了眼床头的时间，大手一伸再度揽了她往被子里钻，“别吵，才七点，再睡会。”  
她这回已经彻底被吓醒了，手忙脚乱地要推开他，“你为什么会和我一起睡？你昨晚不是睡沙发上的吗？”  
被她这么大早上又吵又闹的一通推搡，阿斯兰的睡意也跟着跑了大半，翠色眸里逐渐聚拢起了一簇小火焰，“卡嘉莉，你真的不睡了？”  
“睡什么啊，你究竟什么时候爬到我床上来的？”她依旧不认命地想要挣脱开他的钳制。  
“你当我梦游。”他语气随便，但是那双眼却益发深沉。  
“你什么时候有这毛病的，阿斯兰你又想骗我。”她依旧没有意识到他的变化，犹自纠结于他的失礼行为。  
“我说什么你都不信，那么我们就用身体沟通吧。”年轻气盛的青年，在她还没拱在自己怀里的时候就已经因为生理原因血脉贲张，再有这通肢体纠缠自然不愿再压抑晨起的性致，一翻身将她压到了床褥里。  
一个吻，轻易就软化了卡嘉莉所有的抵抗。  
她面上的潮红蔓延到了身体上，只口里嗫嚅着拒绝。  
他一面舔吻着她的耳垂，一面探到她双腿间的湿意后不正经的调笑，“可是卡嘉莉的身体并不是这么说的。”  
“骗子。”她执拗地想要维持理智，可那双琥珀金眸里早已充斥了妖娆的情欲，仿似噬心的迷药，令他心甘情愿的沉沦。  
他进入了她，和平素温柔体贴的方式不同，毫无怜惜之意的强势贯穿。他们本就已经超过月余没有亲密动作，突然占满的异物肿胀感令她下意识要蜷起来，可是被他压得动弹不得，只能抓在他肩头，留下了一道血痕。  
即便早已不是毕业祭那时不识情事的处子，可阿斯兰这样激烈的动作还是让卡嘉莉感觉到了不适。她眼里氤氲着水雾，恼恨地捶他，抱怨粗暴的同时压不住尾音化作暧昧诱人的呻吟。  
听着她在耳畔一声紧似一声的破碎喘息，他益发收不住力道，充斥在空气里的不单是那叫人脸红心跳的身体拍击的声响还有床架发出的响动。最后她的身体也完全脱离了理智掌控，在这场有些失控的情事里忘我的迎合。  
情潮席卷彼此的时候他望着她的眼神有半秒的凝滞，而后颓然地抱紧了她。  
“你昨天去便利店买的根本就不是什么充值卡而是套套吧。”事后，她窝在他怀里，有些羞愤地戳他的脸。  
“啊，是这样没错。”他倒是不害臊，一边捉了她不安分的小手来亲，一边又蠢蠢欲动往她身上摸过去。  
她拼命抵抗，可是收效甚微，不得不以现实提醒，“你上课要迟到了！”   
“十点才开始，还有时间。”他在不注意的时候已经挤进了她双腿间。  
“啊——”拉长的声音源自他的进犯，这次阿斯兰温柔了不少，可是在事后还是遭到了女友的槌打。  
“你这个色情狂，和我在一起的时候是不是满脑子就想着那种事？！”洗过澡后，她抓着昨天夹回来的泰迪熊猛砸他。  
阿斯兰一面负隅顽抗，一面义正词严，“如果和你在一起我还想别的，不是很不正常？”  
“骗子！色情狂，不要脸！”  
打到最后卡嘉莉负气丢开泰迪熊再度躺回床上，他趴在床边哄她，“你不陪我去上课吗？”  
“不去啦！”她闭了眼往被子里钻。  
“真不去？！”  
“不去！”   
眼见好言好语劝不听，阿斯兰也没有含糊使出了杀手锏，掀开被单一角伸手进去哈她痒。  
面对如此强势无赖的男友，最后卡嘉莉还是不得不委屈地起了床，换过衣服陪着他去上课。


	11. 车祸

一堂公开课结束，卡嘉莉只觉得无地自容，恨不能钻地洞再不见人。因为阿斯兰频繁的搂抱偷亲，简直是泰迪上身。所以在下午他的专业课上，卡嘉莉死活不愿再陪同被人行注目礼，拿了他的学生卡跑去了图书馆。  
在那里，她意外遇上了拉克丝。  
即便明白她和阿斯兰并没有什么别的情况，但是在明确对方看过昨日那场闹剧之后卡嘉莉还是有些尴尬。幸而，粉发的美少女并没有提及任何昨日的情形，看到她之后就相当友善地打了招呼。  
面对拉克丝的主动，卡嘉莉也不好表现太过孤僻，就此开始了简单的寒暄。一问一答的接下来通过了半个小时的交谈，卡嘉莉知道她是作为交换生过来东大短期交流的；同样拉克丝也从她哪里知道了基拉前女友女神芙蕾的事情，还有一些高中时期的糗事笑话。  
两个女孩子聊了一下午意犹未尽，最后约了一道晚餐。原本想要带卡嘉莉校外吃的阿斯兰在两人的坚持下只能屈服，另外将基拉电召过来四人行。  
到卡嘉莉离开的时候，那两人已经近乎是直白交往的状态了。  
由于周二有重要的专业课程不能缺席，卡嘉莉要在周一离开。虽然她表示自己完全可以独立自主，但是阿斯兰还是专门请假去送了。  
结果，嘴上嚷着“我可以”的卡嘉莉搂着阿斯兰的腰在他怀里磨蹭了许久，直到广播放送提示她的车次即将停止上客才红了眼眶一步三回头地离开了。  
虽然学校里的异地恋情大多不被人看好，但是她和阿斯兰却坚持了下来。最后，参加阿斯兰还带了母亲过来参加她的毕业仪式。穿着黑袍的她抱着他拍下了照片，年轻脸庞上的笑容在夏日的阳光下隽永。  
之后，两人就一起去了阿斯兰大学所在的城市。  
毕业经年，难得今天有时间，四个人再度相约吃饭。  
“阿斯兰，卡嘉莉欠了我一个月的大餐。”基拉席间狮子大开口。  
卡嘉莉愣住了，“我什么时候答应的？”  
“基拉！”拉克丝有些埋怨地瞪了男友一眼，“不要再欺负卡嘉莉了。”  
“怎么是我欺负她，分明是她一直在欺负我和阿斯兰。”  
“我什么时候欺负你两了？”她拍桌不平。  
看出来卡嘉莉有炸毛迹象，拉克丝一边按住了基拉的手，一边望着她温柔地岔开了话题，“啊啦，说起来你们有预订注册的日子吗？”  
卡嘉莉露出了羞涩的表情，“……还没有。”  
“这样的话，不如我们一起去注册吧。我和基拉订了在他生日的时候，卡嘉莉似乎也是同天的生日，很有纪念意义啊。”拉克丝双手捧脸，满眼憧憬地望着她。  
“啊？！”迎着那张天使般的脸庞，卡嘉莉一点脾气都没有，只无措地发了个单音节。  
阿斯兰在另一边应了声，“嗯！”   
最后，两个人就这么在5.18号她生日当天办理了注册。  
卡嘉莉正式入籍到了萨拉家，一应的证件都由阿斯兰代为重新申请办理。从交往的情侣变为一纸婚约下的夫妻，于卡嘉莉而言本身没有很特别的影响。  
只除了签名时，在姓氏栏上她还是常常会照旧签署阿斯哈。除却这点小问题外，难以适应的还有无名指上的婚戒。  
卡嘉莉惯常是不戴首饰的，这枚小小的指环套上之后总有些不便之处。比方说摘下戒指她总会忘记戴上去，为此接连掉过两回。  
幸而，卡嘉莉并不需要负担家用，自己的薪水基本都是随意花用，阿斯兰也从不过问去处，掉了戒指之后再补回也非难事。其实两人同居之初阿斯兰有提过让卡嘉莉保管他的薪水收入，但是姑娘以兹事体大不堪承担为理由拒绝了，这之后他也没再提过这种事。  
如今卡嘉莉甚至弄不清楚萨拉先生月入几何，只知道房子月供和两人生活花销都是他负责。  
午饭时间与同僚闲扯之际，延伸到夫妻财政大权这种话题，对于卡嘉莉撒手不管的状态几人都有些惊讶。不过与周围大多数结婚就选择回家当全职太太的女性比起来，她着实也算另类了。  
当然对于她个人的选择，阿斯兰从来都没有干预过。  
甚至在面对节假日回家乡探亲遭到父母催生时候，他还会主动维护卡嘉莉，表示是自己不想这么快承担父亲的责任，绝非她的不是。  
当然实际上没有真正准备好的人是卡嘉莉，她无法确定自己能否成为一个好母亲，同样的阿斯兰短期内也更偏好二人世界的享受。  
于是，孩子的话题就这么被搁置下来。  
相识超过十二个年头，结婚四年的5月18，是卡嘉莉的生日也是彼此的结婚纪念日。  
阿斯兰出差外务参与相关论坛会议，卡嘉莉与他通过视讯确认十点的航班，不会延迟。下午三点能落地机场，到家之后两人可以外出晚餐。  
结果当天近五点她没有等到他却等来了医院的电话，他在回家的路上出了车祸被送进了医院。


	12. 她是谁

将近三天的昏迷之后，阿斯兰终于睁开了眼睛。只是，当卡嘉莉伸手去擦他额际冷汗之际，却意外发觉那双望着自己的翠色眸中毫无感情。  
“记忆错乱？”  
“是，从病患的情况看来应该是头部遭受重击之后导致的现象。有的人会突然恢复，也有一辈子都不记得的。”  
从医生办公室出来，阿斯兰的母亲颇有些忧心忡忡的样子，对着卡嘉莉欲言又止。最后，还是她揽住了他的母亲，“没事的，阿斯兰会好的。”  
事实上呢，情况并没有她想象的顺利。  
如同医生的诊断，对于过往的那些记忆阿斯兰并不是彻底的忘记。他甚至记得卡嘉莉，记得自己的父母，求学的经历。只是就如同医生所说的那样，记忆错乱。有发生过什么的模糊印象，只是具体参与其中的人和具体事例却是怎么都想不起来。  
比方，他记忆里的卡嘉莉就只有彼时高中里初遇的样子，对于其后两人怎么样走到一起进而结婚这样的过往就完全没有任何概念了。  
也正是这样的情况，他对于她的照顾反而抱持着一种充满敌意的警戒意味。不过他车祸伤的不轻，短期内生活是无法完全自理的，举凡吃饭洗脸这种简单的动作都需要借助卡嘉莉的帮忙。所以不论心里有多么抗拒，阿斯兰却基本没办法拒绝卡嘉莉的协助。  
此前，卡嘉莉也没有这样日夜照顾一个人的经验。  
虽然有双方父母帮忙，可是更多时候还是她独自陪在阿斯兰身边。  
可是，因为记忆错乱的缘故，两个人常常是相对半天一句话都没有多的。就算平时阿斯兰和她也不会时时刻刻话多，可终究不至于那样冷到极点的沉默。  
他长时间透过病房玻璃窗去望着外间的白云蓝天，卡嘉莉特意拜托了医院的护工帮忙，将他推出了病房。  
“谢谢。”他的眼神越过她，投向了虚无的某处。  
看着他的侧脸卡嘉莉不知道再要说什么，轻叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”他却意外地开了口。  
“哎？什么怎么了？”她一时错愕，望着他满眼疑惑。  
他一时跟着局促起来，就没好意思表达自己是因为听到她叹息才突然脱口而出的关心。略带别扭地侧过脑袋，阿斯兰恢复了一贯的冷然，硬邦邦回了三个字，“没什么。”  
“哦。”心下一紧，她努力让自己忽略掉他言辞间的不耐烦，同他道：“起风了，进去吧。”  
“我没有这么脆弱，不过是车祸而已。”他的脾气和之前截然不同，按照母亲的说法，就像是回到了十几岁的小时候，糟糕极了。  
就如同在两人没有讲和的时候，针锋相对的幼稚。  
可是如今，卡嘉莉已经不是十几岁的少女，自然也不会同仍旧怀着十几岁心智的他较真。面对阿斯兰的表现，她不得不包容忍让，如此示弱之后，眼见她垂了脑袋不说话，阿斯兰也觉得自讨了个没趣，憋了半晌只能道：“……如果你觉得冷的话，进去也不是不可以。”  
“我不冷。”她摇头，顺带把阿斯兰的台阶给堵住了。  
“你不冷，我冷。”他气的直冒烟，自己倔强地去转轮椅。  
卡嘉莉终于回神过来，过去帮忙。  
将他退回病房后，卡嘉莉原本想再去找护工来帮忙但阿斯兰已然抓着床边的围栏想要自己爬回去了，不过久躺手劲不足看着危险，她情急之下过去抱他，反惊得阿斯兰差点带着她一道摔跌了下去。  
好不容易有惊无险地回到病床上，她看着他脸色不自在颇有些忧心地凑过来，“你是不是又发烧了？”  
“没有。”他背对她快速钻入被褥内躺平，只觉得脸上热烫不已。  
因为车祸后遗症的记忆错乱影响，阿斯兰一点都不记得和卡嘉莉这一路的经过。他所能记得的她，还只是高中转学之后主动向着自己问好的那个十几岁少女。  
以至于刚刚感觉到了她抱着自己的绵软身体，随后导致的某处变化才让阿斯兰醒悟，不管他对于后来那十几年的记忆如何错乱，他和她也不再是当年十几岁的高中生。  
如今的卡嘉莉是他的妻子。   
身体是这样反馈给大脑的，可由于错乱的记忆影响，阿斯兰的理智又有些难以接受自己对她产生那样奇怪的欲念。脑内不是没有类似情欲纠缠的片段，可是他压根想不起来对方的脸。  
对别人而言这点或许不重要，但是就阿斯兰来说，以眼下和卡嘉莉这样的关系下他并不愿意成为被情欲驱使的动物。  
但是他单方面应对这件事的方式对卡嘉莉而言近乎是直接逃避的反应，从知道车祸意外到接受他记忆错乱后累积的委屈惊恐交相叠加，第一次逼出了她的眼泪。  
这次连医生都无法给她确定，阿斯兰是否还能恢复如初。  
虽然情感上很纠结，可生活还是必须要过下去的。车祸三十七天之后，阿斯兰获准出院。为了照顾他，卡嘉莉请了停薪留职的长假。在两边父母的要求下，她陪他回家乡继续修养复健。  
遵照医嘱，为了促使他恢复记忆，卡嘉莉决定带他重走前往学校的路。可是，尴尬的事情发生了，在离开电车站之后她面对四周翻新的街道建筑物发觉自己迷失了方向。  
面对熙熙攘攘的人流车辆，她完全不知道应该往哪里走。  
可面对记忆错乱的病患，卡嘉莉并不愿意流露出自己不靠谱的样子，还是硬着头皮在前方带路。不过很快还是被阿斯兰看出来了不对劲，“这里似乎不是去学校的路吧。”  
他只是因为车祸导致的记忆错乱以至于无法系统的回想起大部分的过往，并不是失去所有记忆。甚至最后，还是他领着她寻到了正经返校的道路。  
周末下午，两人无法以正当方式进入校园。  
卡嘉莉特意带了阿斯兰绕到另侧，“我以前迟到就会从这里爬进去。”  
“……”他看着她攀墙的动作，微微皱了眉。  
跟着，下意识上前伸手托举了一把。他突然主动亲近的动作让卡嘉莉惊到了，接下来直到两人都翻过围墙之后都没再说话。闷闷地跟着漫无目的走了一路，听到他问，“你以前就穿着制服这么翻墙？”  
“不然我还要特意换过制服再翻吗？！”她很莫名。  
他脸上泛起热意，词不达意地瞎扯，“咳，我意思是，你不怕弄脏吗？”  
“不会的。”她很自信地摇头。  
面对她慢半拍的粗神经，阿斯兰终于忍无可忍了，“所以你也不怕走光？”  
卡嘉莉被他莫名其妙发火的态度弄懵了，好半天才回神过来解释，“穿裙子的话是要穿安全裤的。”  
听着意思自己是白操心了，阿斯兰当下就冷下脸来，转自往前走去。虽然被他这态度气到，但念着眼前的人到底是个车祸伤愈不久还未完全复原的病患，卡嘉莉耐着性子追了过去，“你想去哪？”  
他没有搭理她，漠然的像是彼时两人初识那般。  
就算早有了心理准备，可面对车祸前后阿斯兰截然不同的态度卡嘉莉还是不可避免地受伤了。  
直到跟着他走到体育室前，才听到他突然转头问她，“那天的器材室里，除了你以外，还有一个人，她是谁？”


	13. 冠冕堂皇

离开学校的路上，卡嘉莉满脸愁容。  
因为刚刚阿斯兰的问题她根本答不上来，基本忘记曾经和阿斯兰一道被关在器械室里的那档子事了。以至于这番乍然问起，她完全不记得那天除了自己和阿斯兰以外还有谁在场。  
可是这种情况就是越想不起来越在意，接下来全程卡嘉莉都保持着思考者的状态，在记忆中回溯相关信息。遗憾的是直到晚餐时分，卡嘉莉都没有想得起来，这第三人的相关情况。与此同时，她也没有意识到自己心不在焉的情况下是被阿斯兰一路牵着手带回家的。  
自从返回家乡后，卡嘉莉就陪着阿斯兰在他父母家修养。因此长辈也看出来两人这段时间出现的种种隔阂，最明显的大约就要数小夫妻分房睡这种事了。虽然主要源于他车祸后遗症记忆错乱的缘故，但也会叫人担心长久下去的影响。  
结果，看到下午两人手拉手回来。阿斯兰的母亲心下自然安慰了不少，连带平素收拾餐厅的工作都不需要两人帮手了，吃过晚餐就将她们赶离了餐厅。  
当然，长辈的心愿并没有这么轻易实现。阿斯兰不论，卡嘉莉那头犹自沉浸在第三者是谁的烦恼中，丝毫无法领会到长辈的这份良苦用心。  
她的反应阿斯兰看在眼里，也自然不可能再有什么亲近的念头。  
本来记忆错乱的缘故他尚且无法完全消化卡嘉莉是自己妻子这样的现实，这个当下也更乐于接收彼此互不相干的自处。以至于招呼都没打，就自返回了卧室。  
第二天，卡嘉莉依旧没有想得起来那个同病相怜的第三者是何人。不过一夜睡醒却也没有这么耿耿于怀了，早起帮阿斯兰的母亲准备早餐后，看见他父亲在院子里浇花的行为觉得有趣当即就蹦蹦跳跳出去主动要帮忙。  
阿斯兰坐在餐厅的时候正看到两人很认真的在面对一株阔叶植物讨论着什么，金发姑娘正满脸专注的站在自己那不苟言笑的父亲身边，频频点头。  
朝阳金灿的光影覆在她眉眼间，显得温柔而圣洁。一反他印象里跳脱神经大条的旧有形象。  
卡嘉莉，看起来很不错的样子。  
“阿斯兰？！”  
母亲的声音在耳畔响起，他回神过来，有些被戳破心思的窘迫感，“啊？！”  
“去给卡嘉莉和你父亲送点培根吧。”  
接过餐盘，他走进院子，听到自己那素日里不好言辞的父亲正和他的合法妻子商量绿植的情况。  
“阿斯兰？”她先一步发现他。  
他的父亲瞥了两人一眼，先行回屋了。留下他和她站在旭日下，仿佛初尝情事的年轻学生，莫名其妙的脸红相识局促彷徨。  
“嗯……肚子饿了，我先进去吃早餐。”她先一步出声，掩饰着什么往里跑。  
阿斯兰终于找回了点往日的自我强势，拦在了她面前。  
“先吃点培根吧。”  
“哎？！”她傻愣愣地看着他送到自己面前的那个白瓷盘子。  
阿斯兰垂眼看她，“怎么了？你不吃培根？”  
“没有叉子。”她举起手给他看自己手上沾的泥土。  
他跟着皱了眉，将盘子塞到她怀里之后，拉了她往里走。  
餐厅里，为人父母正在用餐。看见阿斯兰绷着张脸拉着卡嘉莉进来，母亲下意识问了句，“发生什么事了？”  
“我要洗手。”卡嘉莉代替乖巧回答。  
于是，做母亲想要跟进厨房，这时候喝着咖啡的父亲放下了杯子，“蕾诺亚。”   
迎着丈夫的眼神，母亲自坐了下来。  
厨房里，阿斯兰接过了盘子，让卡嘉莉洗手。在她洗手的功夫，甚至已经不自觉得取了快毛巾站在一边等着了。等擦完手，阿斯兰已经将叉子递了过来。  
于是，卡嘉莉站在洗理台边，就着阿斯兰端在手里的瓷盘吃培根，不过一块都没来得及入口就掉了下去。  
事实上，之前在照看车祸未愈的自己时，卡嘉莉完成得也并不是特别完美，举凡这样临到嘴边掉食物也是常有的行径。  
最后，他忍无可忍决定剥夺她自主进食的权利，执了叉子反喂，对着他送上来的食物卡嘉莉倒是没有多少不适应。  
毕竟，这也算是彼此平日里相处稀松平常的另类习惯。  
除开高中时期阿斯兰骗她被骚扰这样的恶意之外，他对她基本可以用宠溺来形容。以至于，在车祸初始面对那样冷漠到仿佛陌生人的阿斯兰，卡嘉莉才头次体会到了什么叫做痛不欲生。  
现在的阿斯兰，是她过完近十年的时光里完全没有接触过的，在那双翠色眼眸中她再也寻不到素日里的温柔关切，取而代之的是淡然疏离。  
其实，两人在一起这么多年，他并没有任何言及爱情的词汇相关。就如同此时，他也没有提及过分手或者离婚这样的极端情况，可卡嘉莉还是会不自觉地恐惧。  
因为他不记得她们之间的过往，甚至很意外两人是夫妻的现实。于这段婚姻，这份感情，她再没有了往日里的安全感。那份拒人于千里之外的陌路感不是来自于语言的表述，而是这么多年来日夜相处的爱人间的感知。  
她能确定自己的心意，可是完全触及不到阿斯兰的内心世界。  
基拉和拉克丝也回到了家乡，同样的，由于记忆错乱的影响阿斯兰对他们也没有表现出几分热络。  
“这真是太糟糕了。”在上洗手间的空挡，拉克丝向卡嘉莉表示了同情。  
“医生有提过，他会恢复吗？”  
“应该……没有什么希望。”卡嘉莉摇了摇头。  
因为阿斯兰不太热衷摄影这方面，就算是家庭录音带里，也只有他八岁之前的样子，之后，这家伙就因为性格缘故拒绝面对镜头。所以，有关他的视频少的可怜，就算医生建议给病患观看以往的重要录像这样的物理治疗方式也没有办法执行。  
“卡嘉莉要加油啊。”拉克丝最后做了个打气的动作。  
“你和基拉也是。”她拥抱了这个仿若天使般的女孩子。  
当晚，卡嘉莉难得进了阿斯兰的房间，“我那边下水道好像堵住了。”  
除此之外的卫浴系统是在他父母房中，怎么想都是不可能去借用的。于是，他让她进入了房间。  
明明他房间里隔音不错，听不太到卫浴间的动静，可是在卡嘉莉借用浴室的当晚，阿斯兰却格外注意到了水流声。  
之后，他就开始处于一种说不清道不明的亢奋里。  
饶是车祸后的阿斯兰也不能说自己对卡嘉莉完全没有半分男女之情，毕竟就算记忆错乱他也始终是个正常男人，有相应的欲望需求更是极为自然的。  
再加上这些天来和卡嘉莉的相处虽然不见得能让他立刻就对她产生所谓的爱情，却也依稀让阿斯兰明白过往的自己会娶她的原因。换句话说，在身体之后，他心理上也已经开始接受她是自己妻子这样的事实并且因此有了憧憬。  
理智和情感无限趋同之后，阿斯兰也安之若素起来，只是洗完澡出来的卡嘉莉却抱着换洗下来的脏衣服要离开。  
面对她那双纯稚认真的琥珀金眼眸，阿斯兰终究是没好意思彻底禽兽化，憋着一脸淡然让她离开房间后当即冲进了她刚离开的卫浴间。内里水汽缭绕，还残留着她身上的气息，阿斯兰深吸了口气，打开了冷水开关。  
拍击在面孔上的凉水终于将那旖旎赤裸的一切驱离了他的头脑，自水流里抬了头，看着氤氲湿润的镜面上自己的倒影，阿斯兰心下有了决定。  
“我想回东京。”  
他记得她们的家只有两个房间，除了主卧外另一间是暂且当书房用的。所以回去的话，应该更容易达到他的目的。  
听到他这个要求的时候，卡嘉莉和他的父母并没有表现过多意外。  
毕竟他身体上的伤痛应该说已经悉数痊愈了，只有记忆错乱这点，却也并不是这么重要。他的脑子还在，学识工作相关的技能也没忘，类似过往经历混乱分辨不清也就算不上什么问题了。  
因为车祸前阿斯兰.萨拉就不是个擅于社交维持人脉的人。  
众人脑内绕了一大圈，却都没有意识到，那个车祸的男人离开的原因其实并没有大家想的这么冠冕堂皇。


	14. 情与欲

返回东京后的第一个周末，公寓莫名的发生了跳电情况。和楼下管理员联系后卡嘉莉被告知是线路出了问题，正在抢修中。翻出之前生日用的蜡烛点燃之后，两人就着烛火吃完了泡面当晚餐。  
收拾完垃圾杂物之后，卡嘉莉开了口，“今天看起来电不会这么快恢复，所以早点休息吧。”  
说完，她就要往书房走。  
事实上，两人的情况没有阿斯兰之前想象得这么好。回到公寓之后，她很快就在书房收拾出了一张床铺，然后继续之前分房的生活。  
他心下各种猫抓却碍于无法开口。  
今天，难得就这摇曳烛火，阿斯兰将她叫住了，“卡嘉莉。”  
“啊？”她顿住了，“有什么事吗？”  
看了眼时间，他道：“时间还早，反正回去也睡不着，不如再聊会。”  
说着，他拍了拍身侧沙发的空位。  
她没有迟疑地坐回他身侧，给两人倒了水，“今天想聊什么？”  
两人回到公寓这几天基本已经把学校里的部分说完了，出社会之后也没什么大事发生，卡嘉莉自忖基本该交代的也都交代完了。  
于是，对着阿斯兰的要求不免发起愁来。  
阿斯兰垂了眸，声色温润矜贵，淡淡道：“陪我看部片子吧。”  
姑娘在烛火下愕然地瞪大了那双琥珀金眸，写满了茫然。他眼角余光瞥了她一眼，续道：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”卡嘉莉摇了摇头，毕竟平素里阿斯兰除去新闻时事外看的基本都是专业性很强的讲解类视频，就算她想陪也断然是看不懂的。所以就算在一起这么多年，两人也没多少这种坐在一起看电影电视的机会。  
不过，在阿斯兰手机上的电影开始十分钟后，她就不敢再看画面转而开始往他身后缩了。  
“嗯……你害怕？”看到她的反应阿斯兰多少还是有些意外的，毕竟，这并不是时兴的新片，而是成名已久的老式恐怖片。  
“是……是啊！”她缩在他背后抖抖索索的承认，扒着他的肩头不放。她虽说自小就是个男孩子的性格，但是先天胆小所以基本不接触恐怖电影这类。如此，倒是益发遂了阿斯兰的意。乘着身后姑娘闭眼缩脑袋的功夫，刻意调高了手机音量。  
屏幕里灵异的一幕发出了鬼怪惊悚的嘶鸣，卡嘉莉跟着尖叫的同时双手也从扒着他肩头的动作改为一下环住了阿斯兰的脖子。  
他不防她这招，差点被勒得背过气去。这下子也顾不得再装模作样吓她，哄着她放了手之后侧身过去扶了她的肩膀将人一把抱进怀里，“吓到你了？”  
“你为什么要放恐怖片？！”她揪着他的衣襟，恐惧地抖个不停。自车祸记忆错乱之后，她压抑收拾起来的脾气在这刻被点燃，“阿斯兰，你是不是故意的？你为什么要这样？”  
他被她一手揪着衣襟，一手锤的肩头闷疼，可事是自己找的这会也没什么可开脱的余地。只能忍气吞声的让她打，哭哭啼啼地埋怨过一通，她终于收了手。  
这空挡里，阿斯兰已经把手机播放的恐怖电影关闭了。  
她埋在他怀里的身子依旧在微微发抖。  
“卡嘉莉？！”静默片刻，他的手搭上了她的肩头。  
怀里人的身子微微一震，续而缓缓抬了头。烛光下，那双琥珀金眸上泛着润泽的湿意，还有未散尽的怨怼不渝之色。  
他迎着那个眼神，却只觉得口干舌燥起来。心脏鼓噪的仿似要跳出来，这是属于现在的阿斯兰和卡嘉莉的初次亲密接触。在她略有些意外和惊讶的眼神里，他的吻落了下来。唇齿间都是他的气息，卡嘉莉慢慢地闭了眼。  
光明却在这一刻突然重现。她刚刚闭上的眼睛疏忽睁开，睫毛上还沾了些未干透的泪珠。  
似乎早料到她会反悔，闭着眼的阿斯兰凭空握住了她意图推拒的小手。  
接下来所有的一切都是循着身体的本能去驱动的，包括解开她的衣服。他握住了那一方丰润之处，她微微侧着身体想要瑟缩起来。  
他的吻落在她肩侧，带着浓烈情欲的声音已然变了调，“卡嘉莉。”  
她睁开眼去看他，那张英俊的脸庞上满布了汗意，她抬手轻轻拢住了。然后被他握着手腕绕到自己脑后，她扬了下巴，身体随着他的节奏，无助的后仰眼神惹人怜爱。他将上半身靠过去，胸口密密实实的触到一起。  
“卡嘉莉。”他又唤她的名字，代替那些说不出口的情绪。  
她张了口，破碎的声音却听不出来是喊得他的名字，亦或只是动情的呻吟。  
这次，两人齐齐攀上了高峰。他将她搂在怀里，手脚并用的抱着。  
“我要去洗澡。”  
两人的汗腻在一处，湿滑难受，她开始挣扎。  
“不可以。”他埋在她肩侧，想要体味这份倦极之后奇妙的满足感。  
“阿斯兰，你幼稚鬼。”她不满起来。  
他从她肩头抬眼看她，那双祖母绿般漂亮的眸中泛起了隐隐的欲色。  
“谁是幼稚鬼？”他开始动手动脚。  
“你干嘛，你不要摸那里，阿斯兰，啊！”她的声音略略有些嘶哑，最后的尾音亦染上了缱绻诱惑的暧昧之意。  
起居室里再度泛起了旖旎春色，她被他抱坐起来，女上男下的体位。她攀在他肩头看起来神情羞愤，可眼中已经再度泛起了水色盈盈。  
“啊！”她身体倏然绷紧，容纳在内里的他跟着感受到了那份被包覆的挤压快感。  
她的身体软软侧倒在他怀里，他满脸的湿意，分不清是泪还是汗。扶着她的腰最后往上顶弄了几下也抽搐着释放。  
当晚，阿斯兰终于如愿抱着卡嘉莉睡到了一张床上。  
她玩着他的大手，有些奇怪地问，“你真的还是没有想起来吗？”  
“没有。”他吻了吻她的鬓角。  
“那为什么？”卡嘉莉依旧还是不解，既然没有完全串联起过往的记忆，他又为何会对她突然动情？  
脑内盘旋了很久的问题，她迟迟不敢开口去问。  
身为男人的阿斯兰是真的可以把情和欲完全分开的吗？只要想的话，就算对象不是她都没问题？  
夜深人静之时，听着枕边人熟睡后绵长的呼吸声卡嘉莉眼神复杂起来。  
如果有一天证实了阿斯兰不再爱她，该怎么办？  
在感情上从来都显得豁达的卡嘉莉初次心慌失措。


	15. 情与欲

返回东京后的第一个周末，公寓莫名的发生了跳电情况。和楼下管理员联系后卡嘉莉被告知是线路出了问题，正在抢修中。翻出之前生日用的蜡烛点燃之后，两人就着烛火吃完了泡面当晚餐。  
收拾完垃圾杂物之后，卡嘉莉开了口，“今天看起来电不会这么快恢复，所以早点休息吧。”  
说完，她就要往书房走。  
事实上，两人的情况没有阿斯兰之前想象得这么好。回到公寓之后，她很快就在书房收拾出了一张床铺，然后继续之前分房的生活。  
他心下各种猫抓却碍于无法开口。  
今天，难得就这摇曳烛火，阿斯兰将她叫住了，“卡嘉莉。”  
“啊？”她顿住了，“有什么事吗？”  
看了眼时间，他道：“时间还早，反正回去也睡不着，不如再聊会。”  
说着，他拍了拍身侧沙发的空位。  
她没有迟疑地坐回他身侧，给两人倒了水，“今天想聊什么？”  
两人回到公寓这几天基本已经把学校里的部分说完了，出社会之后也没什么大事发生，卡嘉莉自忖基本该交代的也都交代完了。  
于是，对着阿斯兰的要求不免发起愁来。  
阿斯兰垂了眸，声色温润矜贵，淡淡道：“陪我看部片子吧。”  
姑娘在烛火下愕然地瞪大了那双琥珀金眸，写满了茫然。他眼角余光瞥了她一眼，续道：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”卡嘉莉摇了摇头，毕竟平素里阿斯兰除去新闻时事外看的基本都是专业性很强的讲解类视频，就算她想陪也断然是看不懂的。所以就算在一起这么多年，两人也没多少这种坐在一起看电影电视的机会。  
不过，在阿斯兰手机上的电影开始十分钟后，她就不敢再看画面转而开始往他身后缩了。  
“嗯……你害怕？”看到她的反应阿斯兰多少还是有些意外的，毕竟，这并不是时兴的新片，而是成名已久的老式恐怖片。  
“是……是啊！”她缩在他背后抖抖索索的承认，扒着他的肩头不放。她虽说自小就是个男孩子的性格，但是先天胆小所以基本不接触恐怖电影这类。如此，倒是益发遂了阿斯兰的意。乘着身后姑娘闭眼缩脑袋的功夫，刻意调高了手机音量。  
屏幕里灵异的一幕发出了鬼怪惊悚的嘶鸣，卡嘉莉跟着尖叫的同时双手也从扒着他肩头的动作改为一下环住了阿斯兰的脖子。  
他不防她这招，差点被勒得背过气去。这下子也顾不得再装模作样吓她，哄着她放了手之后侧身过去扶了她的肩膀将人一把抱进怀里，“吓到你了？”  
“你为什么要放恐怖片？！”她揪着他的衣襟，恐惧地抖个不停。自车祸记忆错乱之后，她压抑收拾起来的脾气在这刻被点燃，“阿斯兰，你是不是故意的？你为什么要这样？”  
他被她一手揪着衣襟，一手锤的肩头闷疼，可事是自己找的这会也没什么可开脱的余地。只能忍气吞声的让她打，哭哭啼啼地埋怨过一通，她终于收了手。  
这空挡里，阿斯兰已经把手机播放的恐怖电影关闭了。  
她埋在他怀里的身子依旧在微微发抖。  
“卡嘉莉？！”静默片刻，他的手搭上了她的肩头。  
怀里人的身子微微一震，续而缓缓抬了头。烛光下，那双琥珀金眸上泛着润泽的湿意，还有未散尽的怨怼不渝之色。  
他迎着那个眼神，却只觉得口干舌燥起来。心脏鼓噪的仿似要跳出来，这是属于现在的阿斯兰和卡嘉莉的初次亲密接触。在她略有些意外和惊讶的眼神里，他的吻落了下来。唇齿间都是他的气息，卡嘉莉慢慢地闭了眼。  
光明却在这一刻突然重现。她刚刚闭上的眼睛疏忽睁开，睫毛上还沾了些未干透的泪珠。  
似乎早料到她会反悔，闭着眼的阿斯兰凭空握住了她意图推拒的小手。  
接下来所有的一切都是循着身体的本能去驱动的，包括解开她的衣服。他握住了那一方丰润之处，她微微侧着身体想要瑟缩起来。  
他的吻落在她肩侧，带着浓烈情欲的声音已然变了调，“卡嘉莉。”  
她睁开眼去看他，那张英俊的脸庞上满布了汗意，她抬手轻轻拢住了。然后被他握着手腕绕到自己脑后，她扬了下巴，身体随着他的节奏，无助的后仰眼神惹人怜爱。他将上半身靠过去，胸口密密实实的触到一起。  
“卡嘉莉。”他又唤她的名字，代替那些说不出口的情绪。  
她张了口，破碎的声音却听不出来是喊得他的名字，亦或只是动情的呻吟。  
这次，两人齐齐攀上了高峰。他将她搂在怀里，手脚并用的抱着。  
“我要去洗澡。”  
两人的汗腻在一处，湿滑难受，她开始挣扎。  
“不可以。”他埋在她肩侧，想要体味这份倦极之后奇妙的满足感。  
“阿斯兰，你幼稚鬼。”她不满起来。  
他从她肩头抬眼看她，那双祖母绿般漂亮的眸中泛起了隐隐的欲色。  
“谁是幼稚鬼？”他开始动手动脚。  
“你干嘛，你不要摸那里，阿斯兰，啊！”她的声音略略有些嘶哑，最后的尾音亦染上了缱绻诱惑的暧昧之意。  
起居室里再度泛起了旖旎春色，她被他抱坐起来，女上男下的体位。她攀在他肩头看起来神情羞愤，可眼中已经再度泛起了水色盈盈。  
“啊！”她身体倏然绷紧，容纳在内里的他跟着感受到了那份被包覆的挤压快感。  
她的身体软软侧倒在他怀里，他满脸的湿意，分不清是泪还是汗。扶着她的腰最后往上顶弄了几下也抽搐着释放。  
当晚，阿斯兰终于如愿抱着卡嘉莉睡到了一张床上。  
她玩着他的大手，有些奇怪地问，“你真的还是没有想起来吗？”  
“没有。”他吻了吻她的鬓角。  
“那为什么？”卡嘉莉依旧还是不解，既然没有完全串联起过往的记忆，他又为何会对她突然动情？  
脑内盘旋了很久的问题，她迟迟不敢开口去问。  
身为男人的阿斯兰是真的可以把情和欲完全分开的吗？只要想的话，就算对象不是她都没问题？  
夜深人静之时，听着枕边人熟睡后绵长的呼吸声卡嘉莉眼神复杂起来。  
如果有一天证实了阿斯兰不再爱她，该怎么办？  
在感情上从来都显得豁达的卡嘉莉初次心慌失措。


	16. 答案

车祸三个月之后，阿斯兰回到公司复职了。  
虽然记忆错乱，但是并没有影响到他的工作相关。对于同事而言，他是不是好相处则又是另一个层面的问题了，毕竟，阿斯兰.萨拉对他们来说从来都算不上好相处。他本人也并不觉得记忆混乱对生活有什么影响。  
“阿斯兰先生！”原本在地铁站等卡嘉莉过来午餐的他被陌生的声音叫住了，微微怔愣之后，阿斯兰转而望向出声的女子。  
玫红色长发，灰蓝色眼睛，穿的是附近银行职员的制服。  
是谁？！  
在他迟疑之际，对方紧走两步靠了过来。  
他扫到了对方胸口的铭牌——美玲.霍克。  
“……”看他沉默，她接道：“好久不见了。之前听姐姐说，你车祸受伤了，现在看的话应该都恢复了吧。”  
面对他的沉默，她说话的声音也逐渐低了下去。地铁通道处，往来路人不少他并没有搭她的话头，单手置于裤袋中站的随意，可在人群中依旧非常打眼。  
“抱歉！”就在这样的僵持之下阿斯兰突然开了口，在对面的美玲愕然抬头之际他已经从她面前走了过去。  
“卡嘉莉！”搭上了她的肩膀，他面色有些不好看，“怎么了？”  
“啊，我没有看到你。不是，我忘记带钱包了。”她撒谎的能力很低级，甚至有些慌乱的感觉。  
他没有再与她纠缠为何看到他就跑这个点，顺势握了她的手往另外的出口走了。  
全程，卡嘉莉沉默的有些诡异。  
由于担心他记忆错乱影响生活，午饭时间她都会过来陪他吃饭。刚刚看到他和美玲站在一起的瞬间，卡嘉莉不知道自己是什么感觉。只是脑内想到了之前阿斯兰问过自己的一个问题，那天被关在器械室里的人。  
答案就那么突然的出现，是美玲。  
那一天，和她还有阿斯兰关在体育器械室的第三个人。  
往日里的豁达在这一刻消失，她不敢走过去，甚至连打个招呼的勇气都没有，下意识地只想离开。  
阿斯兰不清楚卡嘉莉突然安静下来的原因，当然就算问了，她也大概率只是摇头。将近四个月的相处下来，他清楚卡嘉莉看上去开朗外向的性格背后也有犟的叫人头疼的小倔强。  
吃完了饭，将她送回到地铁站闸机口后他返回了公司。  
在走道转角处阿斯兰再度被露娜玛利亚.霍克叫住，这次是工作上的事情。似乎是新的项目计算出了问题，但是她和另一个同事查找许久都没有发现问题所在。听过描述，阿斯兰也没有在落座，只是就着键盘敲开了计算模型的编程界面，跟着走了一遍指令后找到了问题点，“源代码出现问题，计算回路多套了一轮。”  
“阿斯兰，你太厉害了。”露娜当即就满眼少女心地望向他，男同事也兴奋地直拍他的肩膀，“对啊，这个部分我们之前完全没有想过查。”   
面对同僚的恭维和逢迎，阿斯兰只是略略垂了眼，“抱歉，我有事先走了。”  
“阿斯兰！”  
露娜追出来，递给他一个平安符，“上周美玲特意帮你求的，今天在地铁站遇到没来得及给你。”  
“我并不需要这种东西。”他皱了眉，直白地拒绝了。  
在阿斯兰这次复工前，他车祸有记忆错乱丢失后遗症的情况已经传遍了公司，霍克姐妹因此生出了活络小心思也是无可厚非的。  
不过事情终究没有任何转机。  
晚间卡嘉莉没有来等他下班，一来自己手边确实有个项目要赶工，二来中午那幕总有些膈应。当天加班结束到家已经过了凌晨，意外的是阿斯兰也没睡。  
“陪我出去吃点东西吧。”他听到她回家的动静，专门从书房里出来。  
卡嘉莉放下了包，“你想吃什么？”  
“随便什么都可以，这附近晚上的夜市我还没有去过。”  
“去过的，刚刚搬过来的时候，我们每天晚上都有去逛。”卡嘉莉补足了他记忆缺损的部分。  
话虽然这么说，但是最后她还是陪着他出门了。  
附近有24小时的便利店，也有通宵营业的居酒屋。  
“就这家吧，我们以前经常来。”卡嘉莉选定了目标。看着她熟门熟路的进去，轮到阿斯兰低气压了。  
虽然理智上知道这些记忆是他错乱丢失的部分，但是情感上却仿佛被之前的自己介入过一样。  
和老板攀谈要了啤酒和炸物之后，卡嘉莉拉着阿斯兰坐了下来。  
“其实我们刚刚搬过来的时候常常来这里吃炸串，可后来慢慢的不是你加班就是我加班，就不怎么过来了。”  
听着卡嘉莉描述过去的他和她有过现在的自己无法触摸及回忆的时光，阿斯兰逐渐的不满起来。本来他的酒量就一般，气闷之下灌酒的最终结果就是把自己直接灌醉了。  
卡嘉莉拜托了居酒屋老板帮忙将人扶到了公寓楼下，又找了管理员帮忙才将人一起搬回家。  
管理员认识这对小夫妻，在帮忙之后听完卡嘉莉的道谢专门关切了句，“萨拉先生看起来是不开心才喝这么多的，以后的话千万不要这样做了，会伤身体的。”  
她的笑容略略有些僵硬，不过还是硬撑着送走了管理员。关上门，闻着空气里糟糕的酒气，卡嘉莉靠着门板有些疲惫地滑座到了地板上。  
第二天，阿斯兰清醒的时候卡嘉莉已经整装预备出门了。  
“你醒了吗？洗个澡再吃点早餐吧，我今天有个视频会议要提前走。”  
其实她特地等到了他起床才离开的，会议不过是借口。昨夜加班之后她本可以过午再回公司，实际上只是不敢与他独处太久的时间。因为卡嘉莉害怕自己会失态，忍不住去质问他的不快是不是和美玲有关。  
可理智上她却知道自己不能这么做。


	17. 知行合一

卡嘉莉不知道自己要用什么样的态度来面对如今的阿斯兰，因为他有相当部分的记忆错乱，所以如今的她甚至不能肯定直截了当质问后的结果。  
晚间下班，拉克丝的电话过来拯救了她是否立刻回家的纠结，借口约见面卡嘉莉给阿斯兰讯息要晚归。  
振作精神赶赴见面之际卡嘉莉意外发现，平时仿佛连体婴陪伴在侧的基拉竟然没有出现。  
经过询问后，拉克丝难掩落寞的神色，“基拉以为我不知道，我也假装自己不知道。可是，我们又都知道，彼此很不对劲。”  
基拉分手多年的前女友再度出现了。  
这段过往卡嘉莉曾经告知过拉克丝，有了这样的前情提要，拉克丝的忐忑为难也就很好理解了。  
卡嘉莉一时也不确定应该怎么去安慰他，毕竟自己眼下也困在类似的心牢中踌躇游移。  
结束了会面她独自回家，半途看到了阿斯兰的来电，不知出于何种心思卡嘉莉拒接了。接下来，她就在公寓楼下遇上了阿斯兰。  
很显然，他是出来接她的。  
这两天压在心头的无措瞬间释然，卡嘉莉主动扑了过去。  
“你被狗追？”他虽然被她抱了个满怀，但却满眼愕然，僵在那里下意识问了句。  
她有惊喜转为愠怒，在他怀里抬了头，“你很期待我倒霉吗？”  
“被狗追这种事，和运气关系不大。”  
看他一本正经，卡嘉莉淡忘了生气的意识，只追问了句，“那和什么有关？”  
“和你不接我电话有关，怎么你以为这么晚不回家都不用向我交代一下的吗？”  
她略微心虚了下，不过还是不忘狡辩，“我以为你不会关心这种事。”  
“所以我不关心这种事的话为什么还要和你结婚？”他反问的这句话成功将她噎住了。  
事实上，这就是现在的阿斯兰和过往不同的地方，他似乎回复到了彼时年少的直白性子，面对她的时候变得格外张扬而有攻击性。  
和他瞪了半天眼睛，她负气要走，被他一把捞回去，“你还没回答我的问题。”  
“我怎么知道你为什么想要和我结婚？！”她愤愤然挑衅的样子同他记忆里残留的那个野性未驯的少女形象重合起来了。  
知行合一这种事从来都是要实际践行的，关上房门之后在玄关处密闭的空间里漆黑一片，只有起居室落地玻璃外透入的霓虹光影，星星点点的亮在彼此眼底。不知道是谁的呼吸声，逐渐粗重。面对面呼吸可闻的距离之下卡嘉莉表现出了畏惧，略略侧头的动作仿似燃爆了周遭灼热的空气。他的吻落下来，叩开她的牙关探舌进去。同时隔着衣服包覆在她胸前丰润上毫不客气的施力揉压，肆意至极。  
她逐渐脚软，步步退却下径直撞上了墙角的鞋柜。  
轻哼一声的痛呼被他听到，阿斯兰缓缓退开些许，将她捧坐上了墙边的鞋柜。她的反抗此时只余下了琥珀金眸中不屈的瞪视，身体更是早一步背叛了意志，全面沦陷。  
他的进犯有些强势，没有给她留下足够适应缓和的时间就开始了律动。她隐忍着喘息无措的抬头，脖颈上仰的姿势将自己更直接地送入了他怀里，他在她锁骨凹陷处吮过，然后含住了胸脯上的红莓。  
双重刺激之下她的呻吟再压不住，视物在眼前氤氲的水汽中扭曲，双手滑入他墨色近似泛蓝的发丝里，含了哽咽唤他，“阿斯兰……不行……”  
很显然，在这种时候用不行这种词汇形容男人都是很糟糕的一件事。他复又上来吻她，含着耳垂声音黯哑地质问，“我哪里不行？！”  
“不是，你没有……啊！”  
她神色难耐地摇头，缩着身体想要提醒他没有用避孕套。  
说话间他已经顺着腰臀部的曲线摩挲向下捞起她一边小腿挂靠在肘间，随后不顾挣扎地压着她畅快暴虐的顶撞。  
“啊！”倏然被打开的身体根本抵受不住他每一次抵近后撤的摩擦带来的噬人快意，卡嘉莉的理智很快就被雪崩般的快意覆灭，眼神涣散地全身紧绷连带陷在身体里他的部分都被禁锢。  
阿斯兰的舌卷入她耳蜗处，将她失去的神智唤回，迎合他最后的释放。满身汗意的头靠在她柔软的丰润上，听着她起伏胸腔下决裂的心跳慢慢平复。  
“好痒，你把头挪开啦。”她的声音嘶哑，软软的仿似羽翼，拂过他心间。阿斯兰轻笑起来，顺势将软在鞋柜上的她抱下来。  
冲过澡躺上床，两人盖着床抱被贴靠在一起。她在他怀里拱了拱，终于闷闷地开口了，“你之前问过我，器械室里一起关着的人，是美玲。”  
“哦。”他应了声，缓过半天之后，在她头顶忽又发问，“是谁？”  
她终于克制不住情绪，按着笼在胸口的被子从他怀里半爬起来，横眉冷对，“你还装？”  
“？”他也靠着床头软垫半坐起来，没有开口只以眼神表达疑问。  
她膝行靠到他肩头，气势汹汹地公布，“你前天才在地铁站见过她。”  
迎着那双控诉的琥珀金眸，他恍然大悟，“我知道了。”  
“你知道什么了？”这回迷糊的成了卡嘉莉。  
阿斯兰没有再回答她，只趋近亲了一口，随后就将被偷亲后满脸红晕的姑娘压倒了。  
“不可以……”她又在重要关头抗拒，甚至挣扎着要去床头柜摸避孕套。  
他再度将她拖回来，热情高涨顶了进去。这样不知餍足的欢好直接导致第二天通勤时，卡嘉莉由于睡眠不足而显得精神萎靡。  
不过另一边的拉克丝也比她强不了多少，面对那盆金枪鱼色拉半天没有动叉子，明显神色恍惚。  
她挪动身体的时候顺势捶了捶酸胀的腰部，然后关切问了声，“拉克丝，你不饿吗？”  
“啊，嗯，不是。”对面的女子回神过来，执起叉子开始进餐。  
吃不了两口复又放下，抬了头望向卡嘉莉，“要离婚吗？”  
“啊？！”她一时没有反应过来，对着拉克丝摆出了满脸问号。  
直到拉克丝垂眼露出低落神色，卡嘉莉才意识到对方今天的午餐邀约本是想就和基拉的感情一事寻求自己的意见。  
沉吟了片刻后，她道：“我觉得事情并没有到这样糟糕的地步，你之前也说相信基拉，那么，如果是相信的话，就更应该去沟通解决这样的情形。”  
事实上就算自己处在昨天的情状下也未必会赞同拉克丝的想法，更遑论经历昨晚身心交流后的当下，“说不定，他是当真没有看出来你的改变。”  
就比方说，阿斯兰会提及美玲本质上更像是记忆错乱时候的下意识求证行文，本身并没有任何多余的含义。  
不过这也只是她和阿斯兰之间的情况，并不能完全代入拉克丝和基拉的关系中参考。  
本着认真负责的钻研精神，卡嘉莉回家后开始查询起了离婚相关的事宜。当晚阿斯兰就她霸占书房电脑无视自己的行为表达了关切，结局是被轰出书房。接下来周末之际，卡嘉莉还在拉克丝的请求下陪同返回了家乡。  
沿途奔波劳累之下，卡嘉莉接连拒绝了数次阿斯兰的亲近之意。  
时序就这样进入了深秋，拉克丝和基拉之间终于迎来了结局。  
基拉最终还是放弃了昔年女神，选择和拉克丝白首。友人的婚姻危机自动解除，她也跟着安心下来，紧接着就发现了生理期延期的情况。孩子的出现并无意外，毕竟阿斯兰后期全无设防。  
这时候，她才想到因为拉克丝和基拉的婚变导致自己与他有很长一段时间没有正经沟通过。自诊所取得了确认妊娠的血检报告，她打算将这个喜讯告诉他，专程请了半天假提早回去。  
等到七点他没有按时回家，卡嘉莉打了电话过去询问，电话里阿斯兰态度表现的异常冷淡。特别是，听到她说有要紧事告知之后。  
虽然心下觉得奇怪，但是她并没有想太多。结束通话后只满心憧憬地等待阿斯兰归来，结果就这么在沙发上睡了过去。直到被他回来的动静惊醒，看了眼时间已经过了凌晨。  
看到他换鞋她专门迎了过去，“你回来了？！”  
“嗯。”他没看她，心下也是有些意外她居然能等到现在。  
其实，阿斯兰并不想面对卡嘉莉，在知道她有要事告知的前提下。  
由于这几日她对他的推拒，阿斯兰就生了心思去书房电脑上查询，跟着就发现了卡嘉莉最近检索的都是离婚相关的讯息。有了这些前提，今天她要和自己提的内容当然是用脚趾头想也不会是什么好事的。  
故此，阿斯兰特意磨蹭到过凌晨才回家。  
但是，他终究是错估了卡嘉莉的坚持。


	18. 你不想要我们了

凌晨一点十七分，阿斯兰正襟危坐，看着卡嘉莉肃穆的神色，“我有件事要告诉你。”  
在她说完这句话的同时，他抢先一步开了口，“如果是要提离婚的话，我已经知道了。”  
卡嘉莉的神色变得僵硬，瞳孔骤然紧缩起来，隐忍着确认，“你说什么？”  
“我说，如果是离婚这样的话，我并没有什么意见。”他重复了一遍，避开她的视线。  
有好半天时间卡嘉莉没有再说什么，空气里弥漫着死一般的寂静。这样凝滞的状态被她啜泣的声响打断，“你要和我离婚？！”  
听出来卡嘉莉这声责问里剧烈反应的情绪，他想要澄清，这个事情是她的意图，但是没捞到插话的空隙。只有些呆愣地看着卡嘉莉指关节发白地揪着抱枕，情绪激动地朝他质疑，“你不想要我们了？”  
“什么我们？”他对她的话语里不明的指代心下一动。  
可是卡嘉莉却没有再打算回答他的问题，坐在那里嚎啕大哭起来。  
“……”他被她哭的揪心，开始怀疑起来自己是不是说错什么，尝试着去安慰，“卡——卡嘉莉……我——”  
“你不要我们了。”她接的顺遂，打断了他未完的也是完全没想好的解释。  
是尴尬也算是另类救赎，阿斯兰叹了口气，离座在她面前半蹲下，“卡嘉莉。”  
她扭过头不看他，哭的抽抽噎噎，阿斯兰抽了纸巾给她擦眼泪，她挥手打开，嘴上不忘甩狠话，“离——离婚就离，离婚。”  
只是强撑着断续说完这五个字，眼泪又再次滂沱。  
他怎么可以这样卑鄙，不愿意持续这段婚姻却又刻意让她怀孕。  
这时候阿斯兰倒是已经从她这行夸张的反应中明白过来什么，皱了眉询问，“那你前段时间为什么要查那些离婚信息？”  
他甚至还发现她抄录下了几个专门负责离婚诉讼的律师联系方式。  
她红着眼眶充满火药味地回呛，“关你什么事。”  
他伸手去摸她头发，带着哭笑不得的情绪，“不是为了自己用？”  
她眼泪又掉下来，“是自己用，你开心了！”  
“抱歉，可能是我误会了。”他明白是自己想多了，连带她拒绝自己求欢这件事想来也是有别的缘故。如此，顿了顿阿斯兰转而想将话题引到正路上，“所以你今天究竟要和我说什么？”  
“不关你事，你不需要知道，你都要和我离婚了。”她的眼泪接连涌出来，连绵不绝。  
他心疼起来，张开双臂抱着哄，“对不起，是我不对，我不是想要离婚，也不会不要你——”  
说到这里阿斯兰望着她的视线突然变了，她被他这番打量探究的眼神惊到，心头逐渐升起寒意。  
看着卡嘉莉下意识护肚子的行径，阿斯兰终于猜到了，她这小半天神秘兮兮地究竟是想要和自己说什么。  
“你怀孕了？！”  
迎着阿斯兰怔忪到近乎惊惧的神色，卡嘉莉再度悬泪欲泣起来，“你，是不是觉得不能留下这个孩子？”   
听着她这句话的脑补，阿斯兰禁不住抬手扶额，摇头叹息，“你究竟是怎么得出这个结论的？”  
“因为是你说要离婚，不要我——啊！”  
说到一半，卡嘉莉发觉阿斯兰脸色铁青地朝自己抬起了手，不由畏惧地闭眼惊叫起来。  
看着她瑟缩的样子，阿斯兰最终忍气收住了想要家暴她的念头。将人一把打横抱起来，送进了卧室，“知道怀孕为什么不好好躺着睡觉？电话里不能着实说吗？”  
他实在不理解她，这种事究竟有什么好隐瞒的，搞的这么神秘以至于自己完全会错意，闹了这么场离谱的误会出来。  
直到被他塞进被子里，卡嘉莉才满半拍地回神，依旧沉浸在被离婚这件事的委屈心境里，哽咽道：“如果电话里说了，你是不是直接就不回来了。”  
好不容易安抚下来的心境又被卡嘉莉这个不负责任的假设惹毛，阿斯兰又升起了家暴的心思。可是这个当下，他确实不能动她，最后只能掐着肩膀将她按到床上，强行勒令睡觉。卡嘉莉鼻音浓重的抗议，表示自己情绪激动毫无睡意。不过这话说完没过十分钟，她就呼吸绵长地睡着了。  
由于阿斯兰提前将她的通勤闹钟关了，这觉醒来已经过了十点。  
“我上班迟到了。”她一面抱怨一面掀被就要下床。  
他没有睁眼，只是伸长手臂将她拦腰抱住，声音阴测测的，“打电话给你老板请假。”  
“为什么？理由呢？”她不满。  
“产检。”他终于睁了眼，翠色眸中弥漫的冷意激得卡嘉莉无端端打了个寒噤。  
超声波检查室，新手爸爸仔细地端详着器械显示屏上被称作受精卵的生命体。  
“中途没有意外的话，接下来满十二周再来检查就可以。新手妈妈在这个特殊的时间段会因为荷尔蒙分泌更改而有些小脾气，所以爸爸一定要特别关心，只有保持心情愉悦宝宝才会健康。”医师似乎很满意阿斯兰这个新手爸爸的态度，特别多交代了些事项。  
谢过医师，阿斯兰将新生命存在的情况告知给了双方父母。  
“都要离婚了，为什么还表现的这么积极。”卡嘉莉吐槽的声音不大，却依旧被他捕捉到了，冷着声音质问，“你再说一遍？”  
她哼过一声扭了头不搭理，阿斯兰跟着恶向胆边生地又升起了家暴的冲动，可最终也没有下得去这个手，只愤愤揉乱了她的金发。  
双方的母亲在当天晚些时候结伴从家乡过来，卡嘉莉自忖没有表现出异样来。只是第二天下午，送别母亲们的时候，阿斯兰被自家母亲私下询问，“卡嘉莉怎么了？”  
“刚发现自己要当妈妈，所以情绪角色转换不过来。”这个答案并没有什么值得怀疑的点，母亲没有怀疑，阿斯兰也松了口气。  
记忆错乱带来的最大问题就是他在面对卡嘉莉的时候不在像往常那般温柔包容，会有针锋相对的幼稚表现出来，以至于时至今日两人都没有真正讲和。之后，迎来了拉克丝和基拉的探望。  
“阿斯兰要和你离婚？”卧室里，面对卡嘉莉告知的所谓内幕，拉克丝表现地相当意外，“你在开玩笑吗？”  
“我才不会拿这种东西开玩笑。”她皱眉。  
面对卡嘉莉的烦恼，拉克丝无言以对。  
周末的午后，她睡醒进了书房，趴在桌子上涂涂抹抹。半天之后去了隔壁新收拾出来的儿童房里找阿斯兰，他在拼装婴儿床。拧完了手边的螺丝后扫了眼卡嘉莉展示给他看的演算纸，吐出三个字，“算错了。”  
“哎？！哪里算错了？”卡嘉莉意外的收回演算纸，她与他正准备谈离婚后孩子的抚养费问题。  
“我知道金额看起来有点多，因为宝宝刚刚生下来，我有一段时间不能去工作。但是过了那三年就行了，你不用给我赡养费，只要支付宝宝的费用就行了。”她再度绕到他面前，举着演算纸展现自己的诚意。  
阿斯兰无奈地停下手上的工作搭着婴儿床的一边围栏抬头看她，“就你计算出来的数据，保险费都不够支付的，更遑论其他奶粉奶瓶等耗材了。”  
看着她愁眉苦脸的复核演算过程阿斯兰索性抽走了演算纸，“不用算了。”  
他终于明白当年她是怎么在联考中搞落第一志愿的，因为演算纸上清楚看得出来，最后列算数式过程中她点错了小数点。如此就算数字都没有错，结果也是不可能对的。  
被抽走演算纸的卡嘉莉看起来满脸委屈，站在儿童房里气鼓鼓地朝他伸手讨要，“把纸还我。”  
他顺势将人拉到了怀里，塞了把螺丝刀给她并拍了拍面前的婴儿床围栏示意，“计算东西的脑力劳动不适合你，还是体力工作比较好。”  
“……”虽然听上去他这句话隐有人生攻击自己的嫌疑，但是卡嘉莉没有发作。毕竟和演算育儿费用数式比起来，确实还是拧螺丝更有意思些。  
但是接下去拧螺丝的工作也并不安生……  
“阿斯兰，你在做什么？”  
十分钟后，忍无可忍的卡嘉莉抓着螺丝刀扭头瞪他。  
“嗯？怎么，有什么问题？”他从她颈侧抬头出来，满脸无辜的样子。  
“不是拼婴儿床吗？你的手在我身上做什么？”她脸红起来，抗议他的骚扰。  
“哦，你坐我怀里我手没地方放啊。”阿斯兰拉下脸皮之后的无耻程度实在叫她难以招架。  
噎了半天之后，卡嘉莉只能不甘不愿道：“……那你不要捣乱。”  
“我没有啊。”他接的很快，甚至举起双手以示清白。  
如此对话，乍听起来颇像是她在无理取闹，但是事情并没有因为这番折腾而有改观，在拧完了又一颗螺丝钉之后卡嘉莉再度停了下来。  
这次更过分，他的手竟然探到她衣服里去了。


	19. 我只要吃一块

“阿斯兰！”卡嘉莉恼羞成怒。  
“嗯？”他继续摆出一脸茫然无辜神色。  
“我不拼了！”她原本的抱怨突然一个字说不出来，最后只是摔下螺丝刀从他怀里站起来，满腹牢骚回了房间。  
他从地上爬起来跟在她后头进去，“卡嘉莉！”  
“我要睡觉！”盖上被子，她背对他不理。  
他开始扯被子，最后将她连人带被子一道拖了过去。  
“你干嘛？”她愤愤然面对。  
“算账。”他的直白让卡嘉莉怔愣了半秒，回神过来之后那双琥珀金眸中当即就氤氲起了水雾，“你，你不是说不要算了吗？”  
“是啊，因为你算错了。”阿斯兰正色表示，“另外，你要离婚的理由在哪里？”  
卡嘉莉自怜的情绪被他第二句话打散，眼里泪意未散却再顾不上忧伤只满头雾水地盯着他，“啊？”  
阿斯兰开始戳她额头，“啊什么，要抚养费不要赡养费的，离婚的原因呢？是我对你家暴还是你另有新欢？”  
“是你要和我离婚的。”她反应过来，再度摆上了委屈脸。  
“……”听出来她的理直气壮，阿斯兰差点没气吐血，“我以为那天我道歉你接受了？！”  
“我怎么知道你哪句话是真，哪句话是假。你都说你不记得了。”卡嘉莉这回是真的悲从中来，毕竟阿斯兰这段时日最常说的就是不记得。  
说来说去，还是自己的错。  
看着她委屈的哭，阿斯兰再大的怒火都被浇熄了，燃着一撮无可奈何的灰烟伸了手过去搂她，“好吧，对不起。我没有要和你离婚，我也没有不要你们。那天的事情，确实是我误会了。”  
这么一哄一拍她最后就又在他怀里睡了过去，醒来窗外天色已经擦黑，扭过头发现阿斯兰也揽着自己睡得人事不省。  
这天之后，离婚相关的话题就结束了。两人生活进入到了新的篇章，阿斯兰开始收起了她的信用卡和自己提供的附属卡。  
理由就是她在自己不在场的情况下常常会去吃垃圾食品，比方巧克力、爆米花这种高热量高糖分的东西。第一次孕检结果医生告知她的几项相关血检指标有些超高，后期需要控制，就在这样的前提下阿斯兰采取了相应的限制消费。  
对此，卡嘉莉表示他虐待孕妇，是非人的待遇。  
阿斯兰对此投诉表态也是很直接，“如果你觉得我虐待你，可以直接回去，妈妈们应该能更好的照顾你。”  
“我不想让她们担心。”她的表态其实很心虚，实际上由于之前工作的公司破产，她在拿到三个月遣散费后已经失业在家养胎了。  
只要阿斯兰同意，她绝对会被妈妈们带回去的。  
“她们两个其实一直都很担心我们在外面顿顿吃外食不健康，与其隔着远不安不如你直接回去让她们照顾。”他一面看数据代码一面拨冗去答她，“况且你最重要的不满在于我对你糟糕的待遇，这是很重要的点，不是吗？”  
面对阿斯兰的理智和较真，卡嘉莉意识到自己和他撒泼耍赖的行为绝对是自取其辱。碰瓷式欺诈没有成功，她郁郁寡欢地离开了书房。  
忙完了工作的阿斯兰返回卧室之后见她再度负气装睡躲着自己倒是也没急，洗完澡换了家居服出来，他同她妥协自己的条件，“你如果实在需要有钱中午可以来我公司，吃过午饭可以把卡拿走，晚上再交还给我。”  
“你为什么要把我当贼防！”她又火气上来，装睡都忘了，爬起来咆哮。  
“很简单，你没有自控能力。”他看了她一眼，不过五个月的肚围超标太多。按照医生的说法，胎儿吸收太好长太快，不说她将来生产不易，对于孩子本身发育成长也不健康。在这种前提下，卡嘉莉还热衷那些高热量的垃圾食物，当然就被列为严管对象了。  
虽然阿斯兰认为自己的记忆错乱症状并没有好转，但是因为接连几件事情，他已经能确认自己记忆里那些模糊的无理取闹的女性都是卡嘉莉。这也就是说明了，她的骄纵任性源远流长，并不是情绪化的产物。  
如今的阿斯兰没有了那些共同的经历，没可能会像过往那样无条件的包容宠溺，不管她怎么闹都能忍。这样的变化，卡嘉莉自然是有感觉的，相应的不满抗争当然还是会有，可惜撞上现在的阿斯兰之后往往没可能有胜算。  
特别是，在自己基本不占理的情况下。  
于是，最终卡嘉莉选择了每天向他报到领信用卡。不过由于午餐时阿斯兰基本都会算计热量，以至于就算拿到钱也已经没有什么多余的胃容量去装垃圾食品。  
而且几趟来往之后，露娜玛利亚.霍克发现到了她的行踪，八卦又刻意地找了她以关心的名义私聊，“萨拉太太是担心阿斯兰吗？怀孕还这么辛苦放心吧，他不会做什么对不起你的事情呢。”  
始终，他没有收美玲的平安符。  
不过卡嘉莉那时候并没有听出来露娜话里的挑拨，为了掩饰自己贪婪饭桶的嘴脸，又想到很多年前阿斯兰扯谎的被人骚扰事件当即下意识道：“他……他，他说他怕黑。”  
原本摆明想搞事的露娜听到这里整个表情的僵住了，“怕黑？”  
“对，所以我其实是来接他下班的。”思路通顺之后，卡嘉莉的回答听上去也真实了不少。  
也因为萨拉太太表情太过正义，露娜对这件事深信不疑，到下午的时候阿斯兰就被人问到了这则离谱的谣言。  
“我怕黑让我太太来接？”  
7点下班之后，他专门去主卧，将已经睡着的她从床上挖了出来对质。  
卡嘉莉原本由于诽谤萨拉先生升起的愧疚念头在被他粗暴吵醒之后就烟消云散了，毫不退缩地反诘，“你又不是没干过这种事，高中里还骗我陪你上了一年学。”  
“……”这个过往，他完全一点印象都没有。  
迎着妻子那双耿直不屈的琥珀金眸，处于弱势的阿斯兰当即就吻了上去，抢先阻止了她接下来的强词夺理。此举虽然堵住了她的嘴，但是却也引发了久违的欲望。  
其实医生医嘱过胎儿稳定之后于房事上并不需要太过压抑，但是自确认有孕之后怕伤到她和孩子他就没再提过要求。  
她先一步动情去扯他衣服，没几下就被阿斯兰握住了手，粗喘着警告彼此，“不行……”  
“可以的……”她带着满脸羞涩的红晕贴在他耳边蛊惑，声音磁棉、轻柔，痒到了极致，“我们没问题的，你……稍微轻一点就行。”  
阿斯兰原本僵持的动作慢慢解冻，重新吻她，从唇下巴、颈侧到肩头，流连轻吮呵出连串暧昧的痕迹。从侧后方进去的时候因为特殊的姿势和体位以至于相对艰涩，再兼之他始终担心伤到胎儿并不敢发力，不过只浅浅的进出。  
怀孕缘故卡嘉莉身体格外敏感，很快就蜷起脚趾到了极致。抹去她眼角的泪意，阿斯兰也很快释放了自己，结束了一场完全没有尽兴的情事。  
第二天，卡嘉莉去找他吃完饭后就被拎到了接待室，“既然你说我怕黑，那么就等我一起下班回家吧。”  
“我要午睡的。”她很不服气，“你虐待孕妇。”  
“可以去隔壁街酒店开房间午睡。”这点他倒没有强求，“睡醒再过来，总之，你得陪我等到七点。”  
就这样，卡嘉莉成功把自己坑到了沟里，将近两个月陪他下班。  
到了孕后期才被免于奔波，但是接下来卡嘉莉的母亲又过来照顾。看她比阿斯兰更加严格，被逼的吃不到一点垃圾食品的准妈妈开始向准爸爸诉苦。  
于是，阿斯兰开始偷带零食回家。  
吃过几次后，卡嘉莉又不满意了，嘀咕起来，“为什么总是蔬菜干。”  
“不想吃我以后就不带。”面对她的嫌弃，阿斯兰也没别的反应。  
“我想吃巧克力和薯片。”她开始空想。  
“不吃以后就什么都没有了。”他也不过是心疼她没零食吃难受才勉强允许她吃蔬菜干，这之后再进一步的退让是完全不可能的。  
“不行，你虐待孕妇。”她拍床。  
阿斯兰作势要去开门，“是吗？不如我亲自告诉母亲我带蔬菜干回来虐待你啊？”  
“啊，不可以。”卡嘉莉扑过去拖住他，“我妈会骂死我的。”  
阿斯兰垂头看抱着自己手臂耍赖的孕妇，“所以你觉得我不会骂你？”  
他已经违反原则明知故犯偷带零食给她了，结果卡嘉莉居然还不知足简直岂有此理。  
“……蔬菜干就蔬菜干嘛。”大约是从那双翠色眸中看出来了警告意味，她讪讪地松了手，捡起了扔在一边的零食，乖乖拆开来啃。  
看她吃的腮帮鼓鼓的仓鼠样，阿斯兰终于缓和脸色，揉了揉她的头发进去内卫冲澡。洗完澡出来见她已经乖乖睡下了，他靠坐在床头翻了两页工具书，感觉到了袖子被扯动。  
垂了眼，他自书本空隙里看到卡嘉莉那双琥珀金的眼睛盈盈望着自己。  
“怎么没睡？是不是我看书影响你？”他说着要关灯躺下来。  
“不是，我……我就是想和你商量下。明天，你能不能带块巧克力给我，真的，我只要吃一块！”


End file.
